


Across the Hall

by serendipitous_rambles



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Feels, Fluff, Future AU, Lumax, M/M, Mileven, SO MUCH FLUFF, and there's some pining, its loosely inspired by friends, its the 90s, just a bunch of kids hangin out, no powers au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-04-19 17:10:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14241966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipitous_rambles/pseuds/serendipitous_rambles
Summary: 1993When Max reunites with her old friend from high school who is looking for a place to live, she invites her to move in, introducing her to the boys who live across the hall and Will - a quiet, kind, aspiring artist who lives a few minutes away with his brother Jonathan. Mike, Lucas and Dustin are his childhood friends and Max's opposite neighbours (but they never shut up). Together they form an unlikely group, but they're rarely apart.El easily incorporates into the friendship, and Mike feels immediately drawn to her, leaving him to battle with his feelings.They're all just trying to make it in the city, and trying to be successful adults - whatever that means.





	1. New York, new beginnings

**New York City, 1993**

 

El didn't have anywhere to go. She'd promised Hop that she'd find somewhere in the city to stay, that she'd have a job and everything would be ok. So far things hadn't gone to plan. Her literature classes at NYU were going fine, but she was still camped out in a hotel. It was hard to find cheap places to rent in the city.

She decided she needed some fresh air- well, as fresh as the air in New York could be - after lying to Hop on the phone about how things were going. She just didn't want him to worry. So she grabbed her Walkman and took a stroll through Central Park.

Her headphones were blasting Def Leppard, looking at her you wouldn't think she'd be into that kind of music. She was fairly short with curly hair that fell just above her shoulders. Her favourite outfit was a pair of old dungarees and a soft jumper. Not exactly what you'd call punk, but she loved the music.

The music was so loud she didn't hear the shouting until it was too late. She was taken down by some crazy kid on a skateboard. The girl helped her up, about to yell about looking where she was going, but the shout died in her throat.

 

“El?”

 

“Max?”

* * *

Max was on her way back from work, if you could call video game design “work”. She absolutely loved her job, she got paid to play video games, it shouldn't be allowed to be a job it was so cool. Living in the city meant that unless you wanted to brave the dark, sweaty, god-only-knows-what-that-stain-is subway you had to get by with walking. Except Max was never one for walking, so she still preferred her trusty skateboard as her mode of transport, not caring if she got weird looks because she's 22 and riding a skateboard.

 

She might have grown, but the bright red hair and backwards cap had remained the same since her childhood days.

 

She took a detour through the park on the way to her apartment block because it was such a nice day, not planning on quite literally bumping into her old best friend.

 

“I'm so sorry El, I wasn't looking where I was going.” She helped El up, smiling at the same wild brown curls and old messy white converses from their high school days.

 

“I can't believe you're here.” El rested her headphones around her neck. “You look the same, I mean, great but... but familiar.” She laughed.

 

Max wrapped her in a big hug. “Me? What about you? Last I heard you were helping old Hop back at the station.”

 

“Yeah, about that,” El brushed a curl from her face. “That was great and all, but it wasn't for me. I'm actually studying at NYU now.”

 

“Shit, really?” Max held her skateboard under her arm. “That's so cool, where are you living?”

 

Again El looked away, embarrassed that she was living in a hotel. “Well...I haven't actually found anywhere yet. I'm held up at a hotel but I can't find any cheap places to rent. And a hotel is getting too expensive.”

 

“You should live with me!” Max smiled. “I have a spare room, rents pretty cheap.”

 

El shook her head. “I couldn't impose.”

 

“No, really. We haven't seen each other since high school and I want to make up for totally ditching you.”

 

“Are you sure?” El let her hopes increase slightly.

 

Max grabbed her arm. “Absolutely. Come on, I'll show you my building, introduce you to my friends. Beware, they're huge nerds, but they're also kind of cool.”

* * *

 

Lucas got up from his seat on the couch, opening the refrigerator door briefly before slamming it shut again.

 

“Empty.” He sighed. “Will, are you ever going to stop eating our food?”

 

Will pretend to think about it, then shook his head, grinning. “Nah, I'm good mooching off you guys.”

 

He returned to his drawing of Dustin, who was half leaning out on to the fire escape, arm stretched to reach his cat Mews. He found it funny and decided he'd draw a cartoon of the scene.

 

“You could pay groceries. If you're gonna act like you live here, might as well contribute.” Lucas sat back down on the couch.

 

Max burst through the door, not even bothering to knock anymore. Behind her stood a shorter girl, looking confused and a little overwhelmed.

 

“Don't you knock?” Dustin pulled his head back inside from the fire escape. “What if we were naked?”

 

“Why would you _all_ be naked?” Max raised an eyebrow.

 

“You know what I mean.” Dustin waved a hand dismissively.

 

“Anyway, I have someone I want you all to meet.” She stepped out the way so they could get a better view of the girl. “This is El. My best friend from high school. She needs somewhere to stay while she's studying so she's going to move in with me across the hall.”

 

El raised a hand in greeting, looking at the confused faces staring back at her.

 

“This is Lucas, my boyfriend.” Max gestured and Lucas stood up, shaking El's hand. His tie from work hung loose around his neck.

 

“And this is Dustin.” Dustin gave her a brief thumbs up before shouting at the cat, “Mews! Just come here buddy!”

 

Max gestured to Will, who was laughing to himself over his drawing of Dustin. “Our resident artist,”

 

“That doesn't actually live here but steals all our food anyway!” Lucas added.

 

“Will.” Max said, but glaring over at Lucas for interrupting her.

 

“Cool shirt.” El said, and Will looked down, forgetting what he was wearing. “The Clash right?”

 

“You like their music?” Will forward, excited that someone finally appreciated his music taste.

 

She nodded, “I saw them live in ‘91. A kind of 20th birthday present.”

 

“That's so cool. What was it like? I've always wanted to see them live, is it better than vinyl or-”

 

“Will!” Max interrupted. “You're freaking her out by asking all these dumb questions.”

 

“Geez, fine.” He sat back in his chair, raising his hands defensively.

 

“Oh I don't mind.” El smiled, still taking in everyone's faces.

 

“Where's Wheeler?” Max asked Dustin who had returned to getting Mews’ attention.

 

He made an “I don't know sound” and shrugged. “Think he's staying late, trying to get that promotion.”

 

“He's an intern at the New York Times, what could they possibly need him that long for?”

 

“Beats me.” Dustin had his head out the window, almost reaching Mews on the fire escape. “Hey buddy. Come to Dusty.”

 

“I wish you didn't talk to him like that.” Lucas muttered under his breath and the others laughed.

 

* * *

 

 

El left to collect her things from the hotel room, she only had two suitcases because hotels didn't leave room for luxury. Max offered to go with her but El didn't mind, she liked walking the streets alone. Don't tell Hopper that though, he would probably have a heart attack if he knew she was alone in the city.

 

She didn't have any trouble until she got to the stairs in Max's apartment block. The elevator was broken so she had to lug her suitcases up the stairs. Max's apartment just _had_ to be on the fourth floor.

She tripped over her suitcases around the second floor, “shit…” she whispered, her clothes spilling out onto the floor.

 

“Uh, miss? Are you alright?” A new voice came up the stairs behind her and she looked up.

 

A young man with hair even curlier and messier than hers crouched down. His patterned jumper was kind of dorky, but he somehow made it look cute. His smile was warm and she felt her cheeks heating up when she realised she'd been staring at his freckles for a second too long.

 

“Uh…”

 

“Here,” he gently began folding her clothes back in to her suitcase while she watched, mouth open slightly. “Oh uh…” he laughed nervously and she looked down to see her underwear just lying in full view across the floor.

 

“Oh my god.” She quickly grabbed it and stuffed it in the suitcase. Her cheeks flushing with embarrassment.

 

“I didn't see anything.” He held his hands up innocently.

 

She hid her face in her hands, this wasn't how she planned on meeting her new neighbours. Especially not the cute ones.

 

He stood up, picking up one of her suitcases for her, and extending a hand to help her up which she took.

 

“Uh, I'm, I'm Mike.” he said, suddenly realising he was still holding her hand and dropped it.

 

El smiled nervously, tucking a curl behind her ear.

 

“I'm El.” She looked up at him, not realising how tall he was.

 

“Which floor are you on?”

 

“The fourth.”

 

He did that smile again, the one that sent butterflies into her stomach. “I'm on that floor as well, I'll help you with your suitcase if you like.”

 

“Oh it's ok, you don't have to.” But she secretly hoped he'd insist.

 

“No really, it's no trouble.”

 

He helped her up the stairs, both stealing glances when they thought the other wasn't looking.

 

“So you're moving in?” He asked, trying to hide the hopeful tone in his voice.

 

“Yeah, with my friend Max. She was my friend in high school but she's letting me stay with her while I'm studying at NYU.”

 

“Max? She's my neighbour, dating my roommate. She hardly ever leaves our place.” He rolled his eyes, but El could see the playfulness behind them.

 

“Here you are.” Mike nodded in the direction of the apartment, gently setting down her other suitcase.

 

They stared at each other a moment, some unspoken tension hanging in the air as their eyes met.

 

She felt her cheeks starting to warm and she had to look away from his brown eyes before she embarrassed herself even more than she already had.

 

“I should uh... I should,” he gestured to his apartment and she stepped back, a random laugh escaping her. Why did she laugh? He didn't even say anything funny.

 

But he was laughing too, the sound making her knees weak.

 

“Yeah, I uh, gotta unpack.” She cringed, what was she doing? Why was she feeling so flustered? He was just a boy. A really cute boy. A really cute boy that happened to live opposite her, and she was probably going to run into him a lot because he was friends with her friend….and...

 

She was in trouble.

 

“Mike?”

 

He stopped, his hand on the doorknob, “yeah?”

 

“Thank you.”

 

* * *

 

“You met Mike then?” Max looked up from her kitchen counter where she was making coffee. She was trying to hide a smirk. She'd heard the two talking outside.

 

El could feel her cheeks warming again. Wow she needed to pull herself together. “Yeah, he uh, helped me with my suitcases.”

 

Max laughed quietly to herself. “He’s a good guy. Huge nerd, but a good guy. He cares about his friends.”

 

“Is he...you know….seeing anyone?” She tried to be casual about it. But even though they hadn't seen each other in years, Max could still see through El.

 

“Not to my knowledge.” She mimicked El's inquisitive tone.

 

“Oh ok.” El walked passed Max to the living room, trying to hide the smile on her face as she dumped her suitcases down.

 

“Do you like him?” Max rested her head on her hands, singing the words like a school child.

 

“What are we 10?” El laughed, tucking her feet up under her as she sat on the couch.

 

“No, 11.” Max grabbed the cups of coffee and handed one to El, excitedly sitting down on the couch.

 

“Maybe... he's really sweet, and really cute. And his eyes...don't even get me started on those freckles or his hair…” she couldn't stop talking. “And his jumper was so dorky but it was also really cute and-”

 

“You so like him!” Max shrieked, smiling widely.

 

They burst out in girlish laughter.

 

“This is great.” El smiled, cradling the cup of coffee between both her hands. “Seeing you again. Having somewhere to live that's not a hotel room. I can't thank you enough.”

 

“That's what friends are for.” Max took a sip of her coffee. “And I'm so glad I finally have a girl around again. I love them, but those boys can drive me crazy.”

 

“How did you and Lucas meet anyway?”

 

Max smiled, looking down. El hadn't seen her like that ever, she must really like Lucas. “We lived across from each other for a few months, and we were really good friends. But we kept meeting on the stairs or at the laundry room. And he would act like it was a coincidence, but I could tell he was doing it on purpose.” she shook her head, laughing at how ridiculous it all seemed. “It's why I jokingly call him Stalker.”

 

El raised an eyebrow but didn't question it. Max continued her story.

 

“He was sweet and I don't know we just kind of hit it off. And there was this party and he maybe had a couple of drinks otherwise he'd never have the courage, but he told me how he felt. It was actually oddly sweet so I kissed him and now we've been together for almost a year.”

 

El tried to process the story. “That was...weird but cute?”

 

“I know, I know,” Max laughed. “It's weird but we get along so well and I really like him.”

 

“I’m happy for you.”

 

They sat in silence for a moment before Max stood up, clapping her hands.

 

“Ok, that's enough of the talk about feelings.” She looked at the suitcases on the floor. “How about we get you set up in your room?”

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was long and I doubt the other ones are going to be this long. But here I am with yet another au and I'm not entirely sure of the details yet but I know the general plan. So again we'll just see where this goes


	2. Jurassic Park? Not scientifically accurate

El looked up from her cereal when Dustin just casually strolled through their apartment door.

 

“Uh…”

 

He just nodded at her and grabbed the milk before walking back out.

 

“Max?”

 

She came out her bedroom in a baggy sweatshirt she must have stolen from Lucas. It was grey and had _Hawkins High_ across it. “Yeah?”

 

“Why did one of your friends just walk in here and steal our milk?”

 

Max shrugged, “They're always doing that. But I steal stuff back so it's even.”

 

“Don't you lock your door?”

 

“If I'm not here but other than that we kind of have this thing where we freely move between both apartments.”

 

El nodded but furrowed her brows. That would take some getting used to.

 

“So...I can just go to their apartment whenever?” She asked slowly, raising her spoon of cereal.

 

“If they're at home I don't see why not?” Max came out her room, tying her hair up as she grabbed the coffee pot. “You planning on seeing Mike?” she raised an eyebrow.

 

El lowered her spoon, “Am I that obvious?”

 

Max looked up from her bowl, smiling. “I have to go over and get the milk back from those nerds, you should come with me.”

 

“No... I changed my mind, I'm not sure I want to see him again.” suddenly the idea of seeing Mike was not appealing. She just threw on some old baggy jeans and a light pink turtleneck. Not really planning on seeing Mike.

 

“Well...suit yourself.” Max smirked, reaching for the door. “Probably for the best...his hair is all messy and crazy in the mornings. Definitely not something you'd want to see.”

 

El felt her heart race, she was weirdly obsessed with his hair even after just the first meeting.

 

“Max wait!”

* * *

 

Lucas stretched as he stumbled out of his bedroom. His bare feet cold against the floorboards.

 

Dustin was already up and dressed for the day, he had annoyingly always been an early riser. He was busy pouring Mews a bowl of milk.

 

Lucas walked over to the kitchen counter and sighed, picking up a sticky fork. “Dustin, how about cleaning the dishes after you have pancakes and syrup?”

 

“I was going to do it later.” He stood up and put the milk back in the fridge.

 

“I thought we were out of milk?” Lucas gestured to carton Dustin had just put back.

 

“It's Max's.”

 

“Oh ok.” Lucas opened the fridge, grabbing the carton of orange juice and sitting down at their small table. They were so used to using Max's groceries that they just didn't care anymore. She used plenty of theirs so it was even.

 

“Morning!” Max sang at the top of her lungs, Lucas squinting and holding his hand over his ears.

She liked to pretend to be perky in the mornings sometimes to annoy the boys.

She came up behind Lucas and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

 

“Someone's happy.” He tilted his head up to kiss her.

 

“It's El's first morning with us.” She said, gesturing for El to sit at the table. “Sit down El! You're one of us now.”

 

El hesitantly took a seat at the table opposite Lucas. He offered her a glass of orange juice and she accepted it.

 

“She wasn't too crazy was she?” He leaned forward to El and Max nudged him.

 

“It was fine.” El laughed, feeling at ease all of a sudden.

 

“So what do you do, El?” Dustin said from where he was putting toast in the toaster, even though he'd already had some pancakes.

 

“I'm studying literature at NYU.” She looked around at the faces, “yeah...not that exciting.”

 

“No, it's cool. I guess it's just, we're more into science. But Will is arty.” Dustin caught the toast, but it burnt his hand. “Shit! Shit! Ow shit that's hot!”

 

“Swear jar!” Max and Lucas said in sync, laughing at Dustin.

 

“He swears so much that we had to set up a swear jar.” Max explained, watching Dustin shove a dollar rather aggressively into the jar on the kitchen counter that had the words “swear jar” scribbled across it in blue pen.

 

“I'm a scientist at a museum but you're acting like a child.” He took a bite of his toast, hopping up on to the counter.

 

“Hey, you paid for that awesome Christmas party last year.” Lucas grinned, “We'll probably have an even better one this year round because of that time the cat knocked the lamp and it fell on to your head.”

 

“Oh my god.” El laughed, covering her mouth, “I mean...ouch that sounds like it hurt.”

 

“You've corrupted the new girl!” Dustin threw his hands dramatically into the air and everyone burst out laughing.

 

The door from the other side of the apartment opened and a half asleep Mike appeared. Like Max had said, his hair was crazy fluffy and El tried to hide the smile that was begging to appear on her face. He yawned, his eyes still not fully open. She felt herself blushing when she thought about how cute he looked in his vintage Star Wars t-shirt and baggy blue checkered pyjama bottoms.

 

“Why are you guys so loud?” He mumbled, running a hand through his messy hair.

 

His eyes opened fully on the scene in front of him, “El!” He stood up straighter, stopping in the middle of the room. “Uh, I mean…”

 

“We were just joining you guys for breakfast since Dustin stole our milk.” Max saved the day, seeing how Lucas and Dustin were looking between Mike and El.

 

“Oh uh... cool.” Mike sat down next to El, suddenly aware that he was in his pyjamas. “Can you pass me the juice?”

 

Lucas handed him the carton, he coughed to hide his laughter at his friend's awkwardness.

 

“What were you guys planning on doing today?” Mike targeted the question towards El but remembered to look at everyone else so he didn't seem like he was _really_ asking her.

 

It was Saturday so none of them had work, it was a free day.

 

“I don't know, what do you guys normally do?” El looked around, she didn't want to barge in on their routine.

 

Dustin shrugged. “I don't really know what we do. We kind of just hang out, get some coffee, go to the movies.”

 

“Way to show how boring we are Dustin.” Mike raised an eyebrow, pouring out some cereal that had been left on the table.

 

El shook her head and looked up at Mike. “No, it sounds nice. Just being with friends.”

 

“Really?”

 

She nodded, smiling at him.

 

Dustin coughed, Mike and El snapping their heads away from each other.

 

Will barged through the apartment door, not bothering to knock. His dungarees were covered in dried paint he couldn't seem to get out. An angry expression was plastered across his usually soft demeanor as he dumped his satchel on the coffee table in the living room.

 

“Whoa buddy, what's up?” Dustin jumped off the counter.

 

“I have to do illustrations for a children's book.”

 

Everyone looked at Will, confusion on their faces.

 

“I don't understand... isn't that good news?” Dustin said.

 

Will sighed, shoving his hands into his pockets. “Yeah but when I became an artist I thought I'd be able to explore my own style, be free to do whatever. Not drawing dumb cats or sheep for some shitty kid's book.”

 

“Swear jar!” Dustin sang but no one backed him up. The swear jar was really only for him. No one found his joke funny, Will was clearly annoyed.

 

“I thought my work would be noticed, but I'm barely selling any of my street art.” Will sat down on the couch, everyone getting up to follow him to the other seats.

 

“You can't give up.” Mike sat across from him. “Your art is good, people are just too blind to see.”

 

El's heart lifted seeing how caring Mike was for his friends. She folded her arms across her chest and watched him.

 

“Besides, you're gonna get paid a shit ton.” Dustin added and Will laughed.

 

“Do you know what'll cheer you up?” Mike handed Will the newspaper, pointing to the page of movie listings. “We should all go see that new Dinosaur movie, Jurassic Park.”

 

“It’s the new Steven Spielberg movie right?” Max leaned against Lucas as she perched on the arm rest of his chair. “What do say, El?”

 

Everyone looked at her. “I saw the trailer on TV and it looked pretty cool.” She was so glad she was already a part of the group.

 

It took Mike a few minutes to get ready, Max also had to run across the hall to change.

 

“El,” she said when she returned, “you got a message from Hopper on the machine. Said to call him back when you got the chance. I didn't know he had my number?”

 

“Oh, I told the hotel I was at the new number in case he called. I'm sorry I forgot to tell you.” El said. “I should probably call him back quick.” She ran across the hall.

 

“Speaking of calls, I might get called into the museum so I'm gonna have to take this damn pager.” Dustin reached for his small device. “I really need to get a cell phone but those things are too big.”

 

“Not like they can make them smaller, but I saw some have a retractable antenna, like our old walkie talkies.” Lucas got excited talking about technology stuff. The others didn't seem to get it.

 

“Hey Max,” Mike said, his hands in his pockets. “Who's... who's Hopper?”

 

Max walked over to him, pinching his cheeks “Aw is Mikey jealous?”

 

“What? No?” He shoved her off playfully.

 

“That's good because he's her adoptive dad.”

 

Mike played nervously with the cuff of his jumper, “Ok, cool...cool.”

 

“Chill, Romeo.’’ Lucas tried to muffle his laughter.

 

“I am.” Mike said defensively. “I just think she's pretty cool and I'm glad she's here.”

 

“You've known her a day.” Dustin looked up from his pager.

 

Mike shrugged, “I just said she was cool. Am I not allowed to say that?”

 

“Mike and El, sitting in a tree…” Dustin started to sing,

 

“K-i-s-s-i-n-g!” Will jumped up, joining in with Dustin.

 

“It's like they're children.” Max buried her head against Lucas’ shoulder, trying not to laugh.

 

El came back in the apartment, she'd now grabbed her own denim jacket. She noticed how everyone was staring at her. “Is something wrong?” She nervously played with her hair.

 

“No!” Mike shouted little too quickly. “I mean, everything's great. Shall we go?”

 

* * *

 

 

 

_ “Bah duh duh dah dum bah duh dah dah dum, bah dah dah...duuh duh daaaaa!” _  Max and Lucas came into the apartment singing the theme song from the movie, arms around each other.

 

El was in fits of laughter and Mike caught himself staring, a huge smile on his face.  _ Don't be such a creep _ , he told himself and looked away.

 

“All I'm saying is it's not scientifically accurate.” Dustin was still eating the popcorn he'd bought at the movies. “Cool, but dinosaurs can't be brought back, maybe in the future but definitely not in this day and age.”

 

“Will, did you get him started on science?” Lucas untangled himself from Max's arm. 

 

Will raised his hands defensively as he grabbed a can from the fridge. “All I said was how cool would it be if we could see a real dinosaur.”

 

“And I said it would be cool but it's not possible.” Dustin countered.

 

El sat on the couch between Mike and Max, all too aware of how her arm was touching Mike's because Max and Lucas had taken up most of the room. Will sat on the armchair, tucking his feet up under himself and Dustin made himself comfortable on the floor, leaning his elbows on the coffee table.

 

“Did you like the movie El?” Mike moved his arm to rest on the back of the couch so he could face her properly.

 

“I loved it! And the special effects were really good.”

 

“I know right?” Will leaned forward excitedly. “I don't know how they did it, but I loved how realistic the texture of the t-rex was.”

 

“I don't know how they could make it any better.” 

 

The general consensus was that Jurassic Park was a good movie, but it left them arguing over which dinosaur was the best.

 

El insisted on the velociraptors but Dustin said the t-rex was obviously superior.

 

After a while Lucas turned on the TV and jumped up immediately when he heard the music and Max soon joined him after registering what it was.

 

“Do you have to do this every time?” Dustin hid his face against the coffee table. 

 

“What's going on?” El looked at Mike and he just shook his head, laughing.

 

“You'll see.”

 

Max and Lucas were bobbing up and down like in those music videos on MTV and El struggled to hold back her laugh.

 

They suddenly burst out into the lyrics and Dustin dramatically sighed.

 

“ _ Now this is a story all about how, my life got flipped turned upside down… _ ” Lucas and Max sang in time with each other.

 

“They always do this?” El whispered to Mike, not taking her eyes off the two dancing and rapping to the Fresh Prince of Bel-Air theme song.

 

He laughed, “Oh yeah.”

 

“ _ Iiiiin west Philadelphia born and raised, on the playground is where I spent most of my days… _ ” they sang together, dancing along to the TV.

 

Will got up, joining in their dance. “ _ Chillin' out maxin' relaxin' all cool, and all shootin some b-ball outside of the school.. _ ”

 

“Will, not you too!” Dustin looked up.

 

Mike looked at El before he jumped up, “ _ When a couple of guys who were up to no good, started makin’ trouble in my neighborhood… _ ”

 

El shook her head, but smiled.  _ If you can't beat them, join them, _ she thought.

 

“ _ I got in one little fight and my mom got scared,”  _ El sang, everyone turning to look at her, huge smiles on their faces.

 

Dustin stood up, defeated, “ _ She said 'You're movin' with your auntie and uncle in Bel Air'!”  _ They all shouted together, breaking into awful dance routines.

 

None of them could dance - well, Lucas was actually pretty good. But El didn't care. Yesterday if you said she'd be dancing along to the Fresh Prince of Bel-Air theme song in Max's boyfriend's apartment (with his cute roommate!) She wouldn't have believed it. But she was having fun, the most fun she'd had in a long time. She felt like she'd known all these people her whole life, it was so easy to join in with them, laugh with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Jurassic park came out in June I think of 1993 so technically El wouldn't be at college but that's just a minor detail we can ignore for the purposes of the story


	3. Coffee and Contemplation

El bumped into Mike on Monday morning, both running late. But they stopped still in the hall when they saw each other.

 

“Hey,” she shifted her backpack on her back, the books weighing her down.

 

“Hey,” he smiled back, his foot nervously tapping. “You uh, got classes today?”

 

 _Obviously you idiot_ , he immediately realised when he saw her backpack. He didn't know what was wrong with him, why he was so flustered and awkward around her.

 

“Yeah, it's gonna be a long day.” She sighed.

 

“Me too!” Mike said quickly, “I mean, I'm at my intern thing all day. Work, work, work. Ha…” he laughed nervously and looked away. Not smooth at all.

 

But she was smiling at him, he didn't know whether out of pity or she actually liked him. He decided he didn't want to find out which. But wow he loved her smile. They began walking down the stairs together.

 

“Did you want to get coffee later?” He asked casually, “We all usually go after work on Mondays. You should join.”

 

She nodded, her curls bouncing around her head. “That sounds really nice, after a long day I think I'll be in need of some coffee.”

 

“Cool, so I'll see you later?” He smiled hopefully, eyes bright.

 

“Uh huh.” She waved and watched him leave the apartment building in the opposite direction to her. He left her stomach feeling all jumpy and her heart beating fast. But that doesn't mean anything, right? She'd only just met him, she wasn't going to try and ruin a friendship that's barely begun, no matter how cute he may be.

 

She looked over her shoulder one last time and caught a glimpse of him swinging his arms happily as he walked, his tall head visible over the crowds of people. What a dork, what a cute, _adorable_ dork. Ok, so maybe she did have a small (huge) crush on him. El couldn't stop smiling the entire walk to the subway.

* * *

 

Mike caught sight of Dustin and Max in their usual spot by the window, and the new sight of El's curly hair laughing to something Max had said. He felt the butterflies in his stomach which had become familiar within the last few days since he'd met her. Mike smiled to himself, reaching to push open the door. 

But he stopped, catching a glimpse of his outrageously messy hair in the window and ran a hand through it before deciding there wasn't really anything he could do about it. Why had he stopped blow-drying it like his mother used to? It used to be manageable but since moving out he decided to just let it be it's natural curls, but for the first time in a while he felt self conscious about it.

 

“Wheeler!” Max threw her hands in the air when she saw him walk through the door.

 

“How was your day?” El took a sip of her coffee as Mike sat in the empty chair next to her.

 

It took him by surprise a little, that she cared about his day. “Oh uh, fine I guess.” He laughed nervously, removing his jacket. “Boring as hell but they've started paying me so I guess it's not too bad.”

 

She nodded, eyes lingering on his dorky patterned jumper. She didn't know why she liked them so much but they just looked so cosy and comfortable, and she made a mental note to try and see where she could buy one.

 

“How was your class?” His voice pulled her out of her thoughts.

 

“Same old, same old.” She shrugged. “Nothing exciting.”

 

“Oh…” Mike looked disappointed. He wanted to talk to her more, but he didn't really know what about. “I'm uh, gonna go get a coffee.”

 

She watched him stand up and Max coughed. El remembered her other friends for the first time since Mike walked in the coffee shop.

 

“You didn't ask me how  _ my  _ day was.” Dustin snickered, stirring his drink with his spoon.

 

“Because no one wants to hear about the museum and a bunch of dead things.” Max rolled her eyes.

 

“I'll have you know I work in the physics department so...no dead things.” He pointed his spoon at her and coffee foam flicked from the end of it. “Oh shit, sorry.” 

 

“Dude, watch where you point that.” Max wiped the table surface with the napkin. “Or you'll get it on someone…” she flicked a bit of whipped cream from her hot chocolate at him, laughing.

 

El found her gaze wandering back to Mike who was paying at the counter. His hair fell into his eyes as he looked down to put his money back in his wallet, and El couldn't stop that thought of how soft his hair looks. What was wrong with her, she was acting like some stupid kid with a crush. If she likes him why can't she just ask him out? They're both adults aren't they? But what if he says no? She didn't think she could face him every day in the hallway if he rejected her. It was best to just admire from afar, that way feelings wouldn't get hurt... right?

 

She looked away quickly when Mike began walking back to the table, a coffee and chocolate chip muffin in his hand. She felt a warmth when he sat beside her and he gave her a small smile before taking a sip of his coffee.

 

Dustin and Max were still goofing around but she looked up when Lucas walked in, closely followed by Will. Lucas gave Max a kiss on the cheek as he sat down, and El thought she saw a slight change in Dustin’s expression, his eyes turned away from Max all of a sudden, but she decided not to bring it up.

 

Will sat next to El, opposite Dustin. He placed his sketchbook on the table, the charcoal from his pencils still evident on his fingertips.

 

“I'll have a hot chocolate, Lucas.” Will shouted his order as Lucas went up to the counter. 

 

“How's your art going?” Dustin made a gesture as if asking permission to look at Will's sketchbook, to which he nodded.

 

“I've drawn enough cartoon animals for this kids’ book to last me a lifetime.” Will sighed, leaning back slightly in his chair. He suddenly sat up, as if remembering something. “Although...I was looking around restaurants and stuff, seeing if they wanted to buy my art to hang up or whatever. And this new bar bought one of my paintings.”

 

“That's so cool.” Mike said through a mouthful of muffin. “We should go see it.”

 

“I don't know…” Will smiled bashfully. 

 

“Come on, dude.” Dustin handed him back his sketchbook. “You're art is amazing. And we wanna see what it looks like.”

 

“Really?” 

 

“We don't have plans tonight, right?” Max looked around the table for a general consensus. But it appeared that no one had anything planned - not to anyone's surprise. “Then it's settled, we're going to the bar to see Will's painting.”

 

Lucas came back, carrying two mugs. “What're we doing?” He caught the end of the conversation.

 

“Will’s art is going to be on display in a bar.” Max excitedly told him, “Isn't this great?”

 

“Nice!” Lucas grinned, sliding the mug over to Will. 

 

The door to the coffee shop opened and Dustin jumped up. “Hey, Steve!”

 

“Who's Steve?” El turned around, seeing Dustin talking to a young police officer. He couldn't have been more than about 26.

 

“He lives on the floor below us.” Mike didn't even turn around. “But for some reason he's best buddies with Dustin.”

 

“I think it's sweet.” Max glared at Mike. 

 

“My dad's a cop.” El said casually and they all looked at her. 

 

“Oh yeah, I remember.” Max nodded. “He used to pick us up from middle school in his cop car. That was awesome.”

 

“It was  _ embarrassing _ .” El laughed. “Everyone used to stare.”

 

“Because they knew the only way they were ever going to ride in a cop car was when they were arrested.” Max grinned and El broke out into laughter again.

 

Mike smiled but in his head he was freaking out.  _ Her dad's a cop, her dad's a cop. Don't do anything stupid or you'll be arrested, but why would you do anything stupid? She's the coolest person ever so if you hurt her you'll be the worst person in the world and you wouldn't even speak to yourself _ . Mike's thoughts were going round and round in his head. Irrational thoughts, but they were still there. 

 

“This is El.” Dustin had dragged Steve over to their table. “She just moved in with Max.”

 

“Nice to meet you.” Steve shook her hand. “If they ever get too much just give me a call and I'll have them dealt with.” He jokingly pointed to Dustin and El laughed. He was like a big brother, well, what she imagined a big brother would be like.

"I'll keep that in mind." She grinned.

“I gotta get my donuts, can't break stereotypes.” Steve laughed, pinching his belly as if it were large like all the other cops she knew. Like Hop’s. That reminded her to call him and check he's had  _ some  _ kind of fruit or vegetable today. Maybe call Flo, she'd give an honest answer.

 

“I'll be seeing ya Dustin.” He ruffled Dustin's hat. “Ladies.” He bowed dramatically to the rest of them, leaving them rolling their eyes in mirth.

 

“I told Steve to look after Mews tonight since I don't know how long we'll be.” Dustin sat back down.

 

“Dustin...he's a cat. He doesn't need looking after.” Lucas said, squinting his eyes.

 

“He gets lonely.” Dustin said defensively. 

 

“Who? Steve or the cat?” Mike laughed.

 

“Good one.” Dustin rolled his eyes. “I just care about my cat ok?”

 

“Aw, of course you do, Dusty.” Max pinched his cheek mockingly and he playfully shrugged her off.

 

El couldn't tell if Dustin was blushing or his cheek was just red from Max pinching it. But she knew better than to pry, no matter how much she wanted to ask Dustin if he had a crush on Max.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted Steve to be a part of the fic. I don't know why but I did. So I made him a police officer because why not? And he lives beneath them so he knows all about their shenanigans, not scared to bang on the ceiling (their floor) if their competitions or bickering get too loud


	4. Don't go breaking my heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rewrote this a couple times so if something doesn't make sense it's probably because I didn't read through it properly because I'm lazy af

“I still can't believe Steve is babysitting your cat.” Lucas sat down at a nearby table, Dustin following.

 

“He’s a sensitive cat!” Dustin folded his arms. “Besides, someone needed to feed him.”

 

“I'll go get us some beers.” Max said, giving Lucas’ shoulder a squeeze before she left for the bar.

 

“I’ll help you bring them over.” Will got up, too eagerly, and Mike noticed.

 

He looked back at the bar and saw the young man working there. He raised an eyebrow and Lucas followed his gaze, both smirking.

 

“Yeah, I thought so.” Lucas laughed. “He doesn't usually offer to help, especially not _that_ eagerly.”

 

El looked between them and then at the bar. Will was laughing at the young man behind the bar, leaning forward slightly.

 

“Will needs to work on his technique.” Dustin shook his head.

 

“Coming from you?” Lucas scoffed. “Mike are you hearing this? Mr 'pretend that you don't care’ thinks _Will_ needs to work on his flirting.”

 

“And you're any better?” Mike said.

 

Lucas gestured to Max. “I'm the only one with an actual _girlfriend_ so...yeah. I think I'm better.”

 

“Whatever.” Mike waved a hand dismissively, his leg tapping against the floor and he faced away from El, pretending to be interested in what was happening at the bar. In reality, the talk of flirting and girlfriends just made him all too aware of El next to him

 

Max and Will returned with the drinks, Max giggling with Will like two school girls.

 

“Guess who got the cute bar man's number?” Max sang as she handed out the drinks.

 

“You're cheating on me?” Lucas pretended to be hurt and Max playfully nudged him.

“Not me, Stalker. Little Willie Wonka here.”

 

“Ok, you need to work on your nicknames.” Will sat down, but the grin was wide on his face. “But yeah... someone's got a date this Saturday!”

 

“What's his name?” Mike passed El a drink.

 

“Daniel.” A small smile tugged at Will's lips.

 

El raised her glass, “here's to Will and his painting...and his _date._ ”

 

Everyone joined in raising their glasses and tapping them against each other before taking a sip.

* * *

 

 

“ _iiii'll beeee gooone...in a day or twoooooooo!_ ” Dustin screamed into the microphone, Lucas fighting the urge to cover his ears. The bar had opened up karaoke at some point in the night and Dustin wasted no time in getting on stage, singing Take on Me. The “stage” was a slightly raised platform at the front of the bar with a few microphones attached to a stand near the boombox.

 

“Wheeler, you're up.” Max leaned forward, one arm around Lucas’ neck.

 

“I'm not singing on stage.” Mike shook his head. “I'm not _that_ drunk.”

 

El stood up, surprising everyone. “What if you sing with me?” She held a hand out to Mike but he just looked at it.

 

“I don't know….”

 

“Come on!” She grabbed his hand, pulling him up on stage with her. “It'll be fun.”

 

“I can't sing so….”

 

“Bullshit.” Dustin said, sitting back down. “We’ve heard you in the shower.”

 

El smiled at Mike, hand still holding his as she grabbed a microphone, handing one to him. “It'll be fine. I promise.”

 

He found himself unable to say no to her, the way she seemed to be glowing under the lights made his knees weak and his stomach feel in knots. As if it was an automatic reaction, he started smiling just by seeing her smile.

 

The music began, the familiar tune making Mike laugh a little. He shook his head, but she began bobbing her head along, making him laugh more.

 

“Come on,” she tilted her head sweetly at him, trying to get him into the spirit.

 

“ _Don't go breaking my heart,_ ” she sang, eyes focused on Mike.

 

She wasn't exactly Whitney Houston, but she could carry a tune pretty well, shocking everyone in the bar. She was the best singer they'd had all night.

 

Mike watched her, slightly in awe. He sighed, giving in and joined her, “ _I couldn't if I tried_ ,” but he wasn't singing to his full ability, and he looked into the crowd and saw Will mouthing to him to do it properly.

 

As he got more confident, Mike began to sing louder. The boys were right. He really could sing. His voice was nothing like she thought it would be, it was soft but also had such a hypnotic sound that caught her off guard, staring slightly at him as he sang. Unable to pull her eyes away. He was amazing.

 

There was a flirtatious energy as they almost danced around around each other, getting lost in the song. They were laughing, the music so upbeat and happy.

It didn't mean anything, but at the same time it was almost like they _were_ singing to each other. An almost promise that whatever this feeling was between them, they weren't going to hurt each other. And Mike thought he might mean it. He didn't think he could break her heart, she was something else, not like anyone he'd met before. He couldn't explain the connection he had with her but he knew that he'd rather die than hurt her.

 

“ _Right from the start_ ,”

 

“ _I gave you my heart, ooooh, I gave you my heart_.” He sang realising that maybe he had. Maybe he had already given her his heart.

 

The music broke into an instrumental, and feeling brave Mike grabbed her hand spinning her around. They were both laughing, caught up in the moment and the feeling of their hands locked together as they danced goofily across the small stage.

 

“ _So don't go breaking my heart_ ,” she looked up at him, lightly shaking her head.

 

“ _I won't go breaking your heart_.” he looked at her, edging closer. He wanted to tell her he was serious.

 

Mike's gaze never left El's, and slowly they moved closer to each other as the song began to end.

 

“ _Don't go breaking my heart_.” their voices blended so well together, as if they were meant to duet. Everything always seemed so perfectly coincidental with them. Like fate had a plan, that they were somehow always meant to find each other, to complete and complement each other. Even in something so trivial as singing.

 

Mike hadn't realised how close he was stood to her. Slowly they lowered their microphones, still looking into each other's eyes.

 

Max watched from the audience, smiling to herself. They seemed so separate from the rest of the room, eyes focused on each other as they sang. Everyone in the bar was silent, fixed on the two on stage.

 

The bar erupted into loud cheers, El jumping and turning to the crowd as if suddenly realising they were there. She waved shyly and returned to the table where Max gave her a big hug.

 

“Oh my god that was amazing!” She said.

 

El looked over Max's shoulder, Mike was still stood on stage looking slightly awe struck. They had been a mere centimetres apart from each other, his hair tickling her forehead. She could smell his faint aftershave mixed with a kind of homely smell that must just be him. It was comforting. She took a sip of her drink, trying to pretend that her heart wasn't racing like crazy. Did he like her? He had been the one to lean in, or _was_ it her?

 

But she couldn't help but wonder if he was feeling that same rushing in his chest that she was as he sat down next to her.

 

The rest of the night they were stealing glanced when they thought the other one wasn't looking. All the time trying to remain like everything was normal. But it wasn't. Something had changed, there was a shift in their relationship. Whether it was good or bad, neither knew. But things weren't the same as they were a few days ago.

 

 

* * *

 

They said goodbye to the boys, Mike giving El a warm smile before he closed the door.

 

When she closed their apartment door, she turned around to see Max grinning at her.

 

“What?” She stopped still. “Why’re you looking at me like that?”

 

“You were _so_ flirting with Mike tonight.”

 

El scoffed, folding her arms. “I was _not._ ”

 

“He was flirting with you as well,” Max shrugged.

 

El unfolded her arms and stepped forward, “He was?” A small smile appearing.

 

“I'm pretty sure his eyes would've formed little hearts if that was possible.”

 

“Really?” El felt her cheeks warm up and she placed her hands over them to cool them down. Her heart was racing like mad.

 

“Are you going to ask him out?” Max sat on her coach, kicking her shoes off.

 

El's hands dropped from her cheeks, “What? No, no way. I can't.”

 

“Why not?”

 

“Because... because…” she racked her brain, trying to think of a logical reason why she couldn't ask him out. “He might say no.”

 

“But we just established that he's absolutely smitten with you.”

 

El sat down, tucking her knees up to her chin. “I really like him, but I'm just scared. And you can't get your feelings hurt if you don't do anything about it.”

 

Max sighed. “That's a crappy way to live and you know it.”

 

“I'm not ready yet. I just want to see where this goes, I don't want to ruin anything.”

 

Max stood up, stretching. “Fine. But he's crazy about you. I've known him long enough now and he's never looked at anyone the way he looked at you. So you should do something about it.”

 

El couldn't sleep that night. Her mind racing. She couldn't get his warm brown eyes, dark hair that she wanted to just run her hands through, or the freckles across his pale cheeks out of her head. She'd close her eyes but then she'd still see him. There had been some instant connection with him. How they naturally seemed to fit. She couldn't describe it, but it felt like she'd known him for years and not the few days.

 

She knew she was falling fast and it both excited and terrified her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me so long to think of a song for them to sing but I thought they could have an upbeat.song, and some flirting. Think high school musical Troy and Gabriella
> 
> Also @netflix: give Will a boyfriend you cowards!


	5. Kismet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're hitting the part of the fic where things get cheesy and cliche so yay!

All week there had been a strange feeling in the air between Mike and El. A good kind of strange. They still stole glances at each other, felt the electricity whenever their hands accidentally touched and would always find some kind of excuse to talk to each other, or making each other laugh. But that was when they were around everyone else. Alone, if they met in corridors, it would be shy glances, softly spoken words.

 

They both felt that instant connection, that they just understood each other immediately. El could tell when Mike had had a bad day at work and he could tell when she was feeling stressed about college. But they calmed each other in a way the others couldn't seem to. In such a short amount of time they had formed some kind of bond, but it was powerful.

 

On Thursday night Lucas had ran into their apartment, showing Max the new video game he bought. Instantly they struck up a competition, the flirty banter getting too much. They were too loud and El couldn't concentrate, she had an exam to study for.

 

“You're toast Sinclair!”

 

“Think again Mayfield!”

 

“Say that again!”

 

“Make me!”

 

She grabbed her backpack and her books, going unnoticed as she left the apartment. Max and Lucas were too busy playing video games to notice.

* * *

 

She still liked to knock on Mike's apartment door, even though Max just walked in like she owned the place.

 

“Hey,” Mike brightened when he saw her. “You ok?”

 

“Yeah, can I study here? Max and Lucas are being really loud and I have an exam tomorrow.” She adjusted the backpack as a nervous habit.

 

“Yeah, sure.” He gave her a wide smile, gesturing for her to enter.

 

She sat down at their kitchen table, spreading her notebooks out, trying to concentrate but was all too aware of Mike's presence behind her as he made a cup of coffee. “You want a drink?” He said waving a mug over his shoulder.

 

“If it's not too much trouble.” She nodded, tapping her own against her notebook.

 

Mike set the mug down beside her, going to sit on the couch. He picked up his book, some Stephen King novel, Carrie, and relaxed.

 

El tried to ignore the heavy thumping in her chest, blaming it on the coffee or something. Why had she thought studying at Mike's would help her concentrate, she couldn't even think clearly around him.

 

“It's quiet…” she said, still looking at her notes. “Where's Dustin?”

 

“He had to work late at the museum.” Mike said, his chest also feeling tight, the racing of his heart.

 

“Oh,” El nodded.

 

Mike lowered his book, “Is that...is that ok? I can call Will if it's awkward just the two-”

 

“No,” El said, a little too quickly, meeting his gaze. “I mean, it's alright as it is. I don't...don't mind.”

 

Mike felt the heat rising in his cheeks, eyes darting away from hers. “Cool…” his voice was quieter, trying to fight the small smile on his lips.

 

A few minutes went by, both working on their separate tasks in silence. But it wasn't uncomfortable, the silence was nice. It was weirdly comforting to be in silence together but not have to worry about trying to make conversation happen. They were content.

 

But El couldn't take studying any more. It was driving her insane. She let out a huge sigh, burying her head in her arms on the table.

 

“Is everything ok?” Mike looked up.

 

She lifted her head, brushing the hair from her face. “I'm fine. Just everything's pointless and studying is pain.” She sarcastically laughed and Mike stood up.

 

“You just need to take your mind off of studying. Have a break.” He put down his book and walked over to their window and opened it, climbing out on to the balcony they had outside their apartment.

 

She watched as his curly head reappeared, “Come _on._ ” He grinned, gesturing for her to follow. “I want to show you something.”

 

Hesitantly she climbed out, Mike helping her. He lead her over to the edge of the balcony. She looked over, her face lit up as she looked at all the lights. The cars moving, the restaurants, the people performing in the park. There hadn't been anything like this back in her hometown.

 

“It's amazing.” Her smile was wide, and Mike found himself not watching the lights, but watching her.

 

“I know it's not exactly the stars, but...it's still kind of cool.” Mike leaned against the railings, moving his eyes to look at the lights.

 

“It's pretty.” She joined him, leaning forward to see.

 

Mike cast a glance towards her, not even bothering to hide his smile. “Really pretty…”

 

They somehow ended up closer to each other, their arms touching. Neither knew who had moved first.

 

The wind was fairly light, blowing El's hair gently. But she still felt a shiver.

 

“Are you cold?” Mike looked at her. “We can go back inside if you want?”

 

She shook her head. “I like it out here.” But she could feel the goosebumps on her arms, unsure if she was cold or whether it was all because of Mike.

 

“Here,” he pulled his jumper over his head, handing it to her.

 

She held the jumper in her hand, it was warm and soft. With a smile, she slipped it over her head, rolling the sleeve up so her hands could be free. It was way too big for her and she probably looked like a small child playing dress up, but it was comfy. It smelled like him and she had to resist the urge to bury her nose against the fabric.

 

It was such a simple gesture but it had meant so much. “Thank you.” She moved closer, leaning her head on his shoulder as they watched the city lights. Mike hesitantly leaned his cheek against the top of her head, scared she'd pull away, but she didn't.

 

It was silent for a while, just taking in the view. But both so still, scared that if they dared move they would scare the other away. Yet somehow it felt natural, how her head seemed to fit perfectly into his shoulder like they were physically made for each other.

 

But Mike cleared his throat, a thought itching the back of his mind. He wasn't sure whether he should speak it, but he did even though he knew he was going to end up talking himself into a corner.

 

“Do you ever think that things happen for a reason? Like you're just meant to do something…” his voice got quiet before he lifted his head and looked into her eyes, “meet someone?”

 

Her heart was beating unreasonably fast, but she felt herself nodding. “Kismet.” She whispered.

 

Mike's eyes widened. Did she just say “kiss me”? He didn't know what to do, on one hand he really wanted to kiss her, but what if it wasn't what she said and he did? But what if _was_ what she said and he didn't and she thought he didn't like her because he did, he really, _really_ liked her.

 

She had read the confusion on his face and she nervously laughed, “Kismet, it's like fate, destiny.”

 

He relaxed, but he was a little disappointed that was what she had said.

 

“When you live with Max you pick up big words.”

 

He nodded, but his gaze was still fixed on hers.“So you think...you think it's possible?”

 

“Think _what's_ possible?” She asked coyly, she knew exactly what he was asking.

 

“I don't know... that two people could be destined for each other? Like...like you feel as though you've known this person you're whole life but it's only been a few days.” His voice was soft again, a little unsure.

 

She turned away from the lights, leaning her back against the balcony, tilting her head to look at him. “It's like you've met before, in some other life…”

 

“Is it lame?” He furrowed his eyebrows, leaning his arm against the balcony so he could face her.

 

But she looked down, smiling as she shook her head. “No...I understand.”

 

He smiled, finding himself leaning down. She looked up, eyes meeting. He was so close and she could see every freckle on his cheeks. And suddenly, she didn't feel scared anymore. She began leaning in, their noses touching.

 

Their lips were just about to touch, El could feel his breath. When the silence was interrupted.

They jumped apart to see Dustin, back earlier than expected, holding a boombox out the window, True by Spandau Ballet playing. He was swaying with the music, laughing.

 

_I know this, much is truuuue_

 

“Dustin!” They shouted at the same time, the moment ruined.

 

“I thought you'd care for musical accompaniment.” He shrugged, lowering the boombox.

 

“Yeah, thanks.” Mike said sarcastically and waved a hand dismissively but he was happy to see El was laughing. “We should probably go back in before he comes back out. Sometimes he just goes too far without realising.” he shoved his hands in his pockets. “But that's Dustin,” he smiled.

 

El nodded, and went to give him back his jumper, but he gently rested a hand on her shoulder.

 

“Keep it.” He smiled, “it suits you.”

 

She felt her cheeks heating again, she didn't know why she kept blushing around him like some child with a crush.

 

“Uh, Mike…?” She couldn't take it anymore. She had to do something.

 

“Yeah?” ugh, again with that soft voice. It made it hard for her to think straight.

 

“Are you busy tomorrow night?”

 

He blushed, looking down briefly before meeting her gaze. “No, I uh, I don't have anything planned. Why?”  He hoped he knew where this was going.

 

“I was just thinking we could, I don't know, grab something to eat? Just us?”

 

“I'd like that very much.” He smiled brightly, the corners of his eyes crinkling.

 

* * *

 

 

Dustin made them some late night pancakes, Mike practically drowning his in syrup. He told them about how he might be up for a promotion where he could give some physics demonstrations to the kids. El was trying to listen, but her mind was set on tomorrow night. She actually had a date with Mike. 

After a while Dustin went to his room, leaving Mike and El alone again.

 

El went back to studying, every so often looking up to see Mike reading on the couch. She liked seeing him this way, when he thought no one was looking. The way his brows were knitted together when something happened in his book, or how there were a few stray curls that hang from his forehead that he would run his hands though, and the way his lips moved ever so slightly on occasion as if he were reading the world's aloud.

 

Sometimes he would look up, and she would return to her notes, hoping he hadn't caught her staring. He had. But he had found himself staring back. Watching her tap her pen against her notebook, her brown curls becoming more and more frazzled as the evening went on. He watched her head tilt to the side when she was thinking.

 

Lucas hadn't returned yet, but it had gotten quite late. Something told Mike that Lucas would probably be staying at Max's.

 

Mike felt himself drifting off, and he shut his book. He was about to ask El if she wanted to take the Lucas’ room for the night, but he saw she was leaning with her head on her arms, eyes closed. She looked too peaceful and Mike couldn't bring himself to wake her up. Instead, he grabbed the blanket from the couch and draped it over her shoulders, before leaving to his own room.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted it to be a slow burn but we all know I can't do that because I get impatient and I just want them to be happy and together
> 
> Also I was going to have Mike read "It" but that's been done before too many times so I thought I'd reference El's powers (that she doesn't have in this au ) with Carrie instead because hmmm fate?!!!


	6. I'll melt with you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Mileven date? Yes please

El bumped into Lucas the next morning as she ran into her apartment when he was just leaving it.

 

“Whoa, what's the hurry?” Lucas raised his arms.

 

“Late!” She just shouted back and disappeared into her apartment.

 

El had overslept and it didn't help that she had no alarm at Mike's apartment. She was frantically trying to calculate the maths in her head to see how long she had to get ready.

Her exam was in an hour and it was at least a 20 minute subway trip, not to mention she had to be there about 10 minutes before to sign in. Which, if she included time for walking to and from the subway stops, gave her around 10 minutes to have breakfast, get dressed and pack her bag.

 

She muttered a quick “See ya!” to Max before dashing out, careful to avoid Mike because she knew she could easily spend hours just staring at him and that was not what she needed right now.

* * *

 

 

Mike was distracted all day at work, thinking about his date with El later. He wasn't focused at all and as soon as clocking out time hit he was gone.

 

He rushed back home, slamming the door and dumping his work satchel on the table, making Will jump.

 

“Rough day?” Will looked up from his sketchbook.

 

“No time to talk. Date.” Mike rushed to his room, but then poked his head back out to the living room, “how did you even get in here? No one else is home?”

 

Will shrugged. “I may or may not have had a key made for emergencies…”

 

Mike shook his head, “We're not done talking about this.” He rushed back to his room.

 

Lucas came into the apartment, and sighed. “Do _not_ go over into that apartment.” He said to Will, gesturing to Max and El's apartment.

 

“Why?”

 

Lucas grabbed a can out the fridge and took a long sip, loosening his work tie. “El's got a date or something. Max is helping her get ready but wow it's like a trash tip in that place. Clothes everywhere.”

 

Will sat up, grinning. “Mike also has a date tonight...you don't think…?”

 

Lucas shrugged and sat down on the chair opposite Will, turning on the TV. “They better be. I can't take the tension anymore. You know, I knew he had a crush on her the minute he saw her. But finally someone's done something about it.”

 

“5 bucks says El asked _him._ ” Will laughed and Lucas was about to shake his hand when Mike strolled out, in a different jumper than before.

 

“I can hear you guys.” He said, looking through his work bag for his wallet.

 

“Well, we won't wait up.” Lucas said, casting a glance at Will.

 

Mike smiled sarcastically, saluting (that turned into a middle finger) as he left the apartment to knock on El's door, leaving Will and Lucas in stitches of laughter.

 

* * *

 

Mike had taken El on a walk through Central Park, grabbing some ice cream from a stand along the way.

 

“ _President_ of the AV club?” El jokingly bowed her head. “I'm sorry I had no idea what kind of presence I was in!”

 

“You laugh now but wait until you're VCR stops working and you want someone to help.” Mike laughed, licking his ice cream.

 

“I think it's sweet.” She shrugged, playing absent-mindedly with the napkin her ice cream was wrapped in.

 

“You're just saying that. I was a huge nerd in middle school. Still am I guess…” Mike looked down, his blush barely visible in the evening light. “But we weren't exactly popular and sometimes,” his voice got quiet. “Sometimes it was easier to hide from the bullies in the AV room than to face them.”

 

She watched him, his forehead crinkling slightly at the memories of his middle school days. She knew all too well what that was like.

 

“Mike, I understand.” She rested a hand on his shoulder. “I got bullied for being adopted.”

 

“You're adopted?”

 

“Hop took me in when I was little, he was close with my mama before she... before she died.” She still found it hard to talk about her mother, even though El could barely remember her she was so young.

 

“He sounds like a nice guy.” Mike smiled and El nodded.

 

“The best.” she missed him sometimes, maybe she should visit him. “We used to grab waffles from the diner all the time when he finished at the station.”

 

“Man, I've not had waffles in forever.” Mike looked away nostalgically and she lightly nudged into him, that laugh she'd grown fond of sneaking out of him.

 

“I've not had _ice cream_ in forever.” She looked at her cone. “It's so sad.”

 

“Don't you like your ice cream?” He was overly concerned, but he just wanted everything to be perfect.

 

“Yeah, but I'm regretting my flavour. Strawberry is cool but I should've gone with chocolate like you.”

He held his cone out to her. “You can try some if you like.”

 

She smiled leaning forward, but he pushed the a cone lightly into her nose, leaving a chocolatey mess. But she was laughing.

 

“I think you got a little ice cream on you.” She smirked holding her cone. “Riiiight, there!” She tapped his nose with her cone before wiping the ice cream off her face.

 

She loved how his eyes lit up whenever he laughed, the dimple that seemed to form around his cheeks. Mike loved how her nose scrunched up in laughter, and the sound...he could listen to her laugh all day.

 

El hesitantly reached up, gently wiping the ice cream off Mike's face.

He caught her hand, dropping his cone. Their faces were close again, noses almost touching. Without even thinking she dropped her own ice cream cone, wrapping her hands around his neck as his hands moved to her waist, pulling her closer to him. This time there was no Dustin to interrupt as their lips met and they melted into each other.

 

They broke apart, foreheads gently pressed together, Mike leaning down and El still on her tiptoes.

 

A smile spread across both their faces, a sense of relief that finally that tension had gone. It was like lightning, something sparking in both their chests. Like they were the only people either of them were supposed to kiss.

 

Right there Mike knew he couldn't imagine kissing anyone other than El for the rest of his life.

 

They heard an old lady tutting at them as she walked past, mumbling something about “kids today have no sense of privacy.”

 

El rolled her eyes at the old lady and Mike found himself laughing.

 

“Come on, it's getting late.” El stepped back from him, but intertwined their hands.

 

The ice creams were left forgotten and melting in a puddle on the grass.

 

* * *

 

“Thank you Mike.” El said when they reached her door. “I had fun.”

 

He shuffled on his feet, hands in his pockets. “Would you...I don't know...maybe wanna...go out again?”

 

She pretended to think about it before breaking out into a huge grin. “Wouldn't miss it for the world.” 

 

She reached to kiss him on his cheek, but then her eyes met his again. She was leaning back against her door, hand still clutching his jumper and slowly pulling him closer. His hand rested on the door frame above her head, and he began to lean down. 

 

But then the door opened. “Oh, shit. Sorry.” Lucas stepped back. Mike just managed to catch El before she fell.

 

“I was just leaving…” Mike nodded, looking longingly at El as he followed Lucas to their apartment. “Goodnight El.”

 

She raised a hand in farewell. “Goodnight Mike.”

 

She closed the door behind her and leaned against it.

 

Max sat up from the couch. “How was it?” She said in a sing songy voice.

 

“Amazing.” El stood up straight. “He's so sweet and funny and I can't explain it but there's just this instant connection and it just feels so natural you know?”

 

El began gushing about her date to Max, who sat and listened excitedly, wanting to know everything.

 

She laid awake at night, unable to get Mike out of her head. Against her better judgement she snuck out her room, tiptoeing across the living room. She didn't know what she was planning on doing, only that she knew she had to see him.

 

But it looked like Mike had the same idea. Because she opened her apartment door to see Mike in the hallway, once again wearing his Star Wars pyjamas. 

 

“I uh….” He blinked, not really thinking it through.

 

“You're an idiot.” She smiled as she cupped his cheeks in both her hands, kissing him gently. He fell back slightly, but his hands instantly rested on her waist. 

 

“Ok, I should go to sleep. It's late.” El said between kisses.

 

“Uh huh, me too.” Mike mumbled, but they couldn't bring themselves to pull apart.

 

After a few minutes El managed to pull herself away. “Ok, I really should go.” She sighed and Mike nodded, brushing the hair from her face.

 

“Ok.” He stepped back, still holding her hand. “I'll see you tomorrow?”

 

“Not if I see you first.” She ducked back into her apartment, but not before she ran back for one final kiss.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super cheesy? Check ✓
> 
> Also I'll melt with you is a catchy song and I couldn't think of a chapter title so it'll do 


	7. Jessie's Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a shorter chapter today, but it's kind of a filler

Things had been good between Mike and El, and the others were glad that tension was finally over. But now it meant they were just non stop giving each other heart eyes.

 

Mike came home from a date, still flustered about El. Lucas knelt on the sofa, leaning his head on his arms watching Mike.

 

“How was it?” He mockingly sang.

 

“Shut up Lucas.” Mike waved a hand dismissively.

 

Will was sat on the other chair, preoccupied with Mews who for some reason only really liked Will. But he looked up, cradling the cat in his arms (Dustin was jealous that his cat never let him hold him like that). He wanted to see where this was going.

 

“Oh please, you look at her all, “hi El! El, El! I love you soooo much! Will you marry me?!” Lucas dramatically stood up, then dropped to one knee as if proposing.

 

“It's not like that yet.” Mike rolled his eyes.

 

“Did you hear that?” Will laughed. “He said _yet_.”

 

“I call best man at the wedding!”

 

“No fair!” Will said, still hugging the cat.

 

“I'm ignoring you.” Mike blocked his ears and walked away into his room. But Will and Lucas were laughing.

 

“He's so in love with her already.” Will let Mews out of his embrace.

 

“It's freaking me out.” Lucas whispered. “Because I know I joke about them getting married but shit it's putting pressure on me and Max.”

 

“What? No it's not.”

 

“Really? Because we've been dating almost a year but they just seem more in love and it's been a few _weeks_ .” Lucas sat in his chair, bouncing a leg. He never did that. “And...and I don't even _know_ if I'm in love with Max. We've not even said it yet.”

 

“For real?” Will didn't know how to react.

 

Lucas shook his head. “I mean, she's great and I really, really like her. But I don't know...I didn't think there was anything wrong. But now I see how Mike and El are and I find myself comparing us to them. And I hate that I do it.”

 

Will thought about it for a moment before answering Lucas. “I think that just because their relationship seems more intense, doesn't mean what you and Max have is any less special. Sometimes things happen at different paces. But, you're happy right?”

 

“Yeah. Really happy.”

 

“Then...why are you worried?”

 

Lucas clapped him on the shoulder. “Thanks Will.”

* * *

 

It was a Tuesday, but Mike was working later trying to get that promotion, so El took time to herself to catch up on her reading.

 

Because Max wasn't home, she was able to play some of her cheesy music on the stereo. She knew Max clandestinely listened to that stuff too, but would never actually admit it.

 

Rick Springfield was playing in the background, El quietly humming along to the beat as she read.

 

 _Jessie is a friend, yeah_ _  
_ _I know he's been a good friend of mine_

 

Dustin knocked lightly before entering, El looking up from her book.

 

“Is Max here?” He looked around the apartment, a glint of hope in his eyes.

 

El shook her head. “No, she's out with Lucas.”

 

“Oh,” his expression fell slightly. “I guess that makes sense... Lucas wasn't home either. And they're dating so…”

 

“Did you want me to pass on a message for her?”

 

Dustin hesitated, “Uh...I was just going to give her something but...but forget about it.” He waved a hand dismissively, El seeing the tape in his hand before he realised and hid it behind his back.

 

“A tape?” She put her book down.

 

Dustin blushed, pulling the tape out from behind his back. “Yeah uh...she said she'd never seen Ghostbusters so I was gonna see if she wanted to watch it. It was a stupid idea.”

 

El smiled sadly at him, the irony of the song causing her chest to ache for him.

 

_I wish that I had Jessie's girl_

 

“You want to talk about it?”

 

He scoffed. “Talk about what?”

 

El stood up walking over to him. “Dustin, come on. Even _I_ can tell you have a crush on Max.”

 

He sighed. “I don't know... maybe…”

 

“Dustin.”

 

“Fine.” He threw his hands in the air, walking past her to the couch. “I have a huge crush on her, have since the day we met. But it doesn't matter because she chose Lucas and I just have to live with that.”

 

“Dustin…” El didn't know what to do. She wanted to hug him, but they weren't that close. They hadn't been alone before.

 

“And I just think she's so cool, you know?” He couldn't help himself from smiling. “And smart. I mean, crazy smart. And doesn't take shit from anyone, especially me. But I know she's happy with Lucas. And it kills me. But I want her to be happy and if that means dating my best friend then...then I can't get in the way of it. No matter how much it hurts.”

 

“Aw,” El smiled. “Who knew you could be so much of a romantic?”

 

“You mock my pain.” Dustin dramatically fell against the sofa, kicking his legs up into the air.

 

“I'm not,” she fought a laugh.

 

“Schadenfreude.” He said.

 

“What?” She raised an eyebrow.

 

“It's joy from other's pain or misfortune.” He explained, hands still covering his eyes.

 

“That's not what this is.”

 

He shrugged. “You're enjoying this.”

 

“Because you're talking about your feelings and we're becoming closer friends.” She sat down again, folding her legs underneath herself. “What are you gonna do?”

 

He shrugged. “It's just a crush... they're just feelings. I'll get over it eventually. I'm fine.”

 

“Not now you're not. You're not fine. You need a date. You need to meet someone else.”

 

He sat up. “Who? Who would want to date a dork like me?”

 

El tilted her head, “There’s a girl at college that I think you'd like. She's a bit different from Max, but she's cool. I could ask her-”

 

“I don't know.” Dustin stood up. “I don't want to just date someone for the sake of it.”

 

“It could be good for you. Please?” She smiled at him, clasping her hands together like she was praying.

 

“I guess there's no harm?”

 

She jumped up, flinging her arms around him. “There's the spirit!”

 

* * *

 

 

Dustin walked through the door, dramatically sighing. El lifted her head from Mike's chest and sat up, both looking over the back of the couch to Dustin.

 

“How did it go?” She asked and he shrugged, removing his jacket and hanging it up.

 

“It was ok.” He had been on the date El set him up with. And the girl was great. She was funny and kind and they got along but...but she wasn't Max.

 

“Are you going to see her again?” Mike's arm was automatically resting on El's shoulders. Dustin couldn't stop the ache in his chest at seeing how comfortable and natural everything seemed with them. He longed for that with someone.

 

“I don't know. She was cool but there just wasn't anything there. It sounds stupid I know-”

 

El and Mike exchanged a look, knowing exactly what Dustin meant. They had had this instant spark, instant connection. They knew they were lucky, not everyone could experience that.

 

“We get it.” El smiled, still looking at Mike.

 

Dustin nodded and went to the fridge, grabbing milk to give to Mews. He ducked out of the window to the balcony to find the cat, El watching him sadly.

 

“I just want him to be happy.” El sighed and Mike rubbed her back reassuringly.

 

“He will be. He'll find the right girl.”

 

The phone rang and Mike reached over to answer. “Max? Why're you- oh El. Ok.”

 

He handed the phone to El. “It's for you.”

 

“Max?” El held the phone to her ear.

 

“Your dad's calling.”

 

“Oh, ok thank you. Tell him I'll be right over.” She put the phone down, kissed Mike on the cheek and left the apartment.

 

She smiled at Max and took the phone out her hand. “Hey, Hop.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still believe Dustin has a crush on max but he knows he can't get in the way of his friends' happiness
> 
> Also, why is Hopper calling I wonder???


	8. When Hopper met Mike

“Mike, hey.” El came back to the apartment, trying to act casual. She sat on the back of the couch awkwardly and smiled at him.

 

“What's wrong?” He raised an eyebrow, not convinced by her fake casual demeanor.

 

Her smile dropped and she sat up abruptly, speaking very quickly. “Ok, don't be mad but my dad is coming in to town because he has the week off and now be wants to meet you and I don't know if it's too early and I'm sorry please don't freak out.”

 

“Hey, whoa, slow down.” Mike laughed, “what was that?”

 

“My dad is coming to town…” she winced.

 

“So?” Mike shrugged. “I'd like to meet him.”

 

“Really?” She opened her eyes, “you don't think it's too much too fast?”

 

He shook his head, “No. Unless...you do?”

 

She smiled shaking her head too, “No.”

 

“Ok.” He grinned.

 

“Ok.”

* * *

 

 

“Mike, will you stop pacing?” Lucas looked up from his newspaper. “Everything's going to be fine.”

 

“Yeah, but you're not the one meeting your girlfriend's dad.” Mike continued pacing up and down the small apartment.

 

“Why wouldn't he like you?” Will said, still making a funny sketch of Mike's pacing, drawing the scene more dramatic than it really is. Sometimes his friends gave him the perfect opportunities to draw stupid sketches. He swears one day he's going to publish a book of these sketches.

 

“Uh, because I'm dating his daughter?” Mike said matter-of-factly.

 

Dustin sighed, “You're being ridiculous. You're a nice guy, so there's no reason why he would hate you.”

 

“Hey,” Mike stopped pacing, “I never said he'd _hate_ me.”

 

“Look, Max and El will be back soon and then you're going to have lunch with her dad and El and it's going to be great and you'll get married and have loads of kids, ok?” Dustin held his hands up, Mike trying to interrupt. “Ok? Mike?”

 

Mike nodded but looked down at his hands. “Yeah, yeah…”

 

There came a knock at the door and Mike jumped, running a hand through his hair nervously before opening the door.

 

El was stood next to a tall man with a greying beard. He seemed strong, and he wasn't smiling. Mike felt his stomach drop, the panic setting in. Max was on El's other side, looking between El's dad and Mike.

 

“Hello, sir.” Mike's throat felt dry and shaky as he reached out to shake the man's hand. “I'm Mike.”

 

“Chief Jim Hopper.” He shook Mike's hand, his grip stronger than Mike was expecting.

 

“Hop…” El smiled nervously, giving him a look that said _“Please stop, you're scaring him.”_

 

Hopper smiled, and instantly Mike felt a weight lifted.

 

Max shuffled past them, sitting down on the arm chair with Lucas, wrapping an arm around his shoulders as they watched the interaction happening. It was kind of awkward, but none of them could pull their eyes away.

 

“So, Mike…” Hopper clapped his hands, rubbing them together. “You gonna show me New York? Tell me some stories about what this one's been up to?” He playfully ruffled El's hair like she was a child.

 

Mike laughed nervously, looking over at El. She was smiling hopefully at him.

 

“Yes, sir.” Mike nodded.

 

“Please, just call me Hopper.” Hopper waved a hand.

 

“Ok, Hopper.” Mike smiled, feeling more at ease.

* * *

 

El squeezed Mike's hand under the table, watching Hopper order some drinks at the bar. They'd been out for lunch, Mike showing the Hoppers around New York - including all the touristy stuff that Mike hadn't done since he'd moved there.

 

“How are you feeling?”

 

“It's going well. I think?” Mike raised an eyebrow. He was still a little unsure how Hopper felt about him.

 

El nodded eagerly. “I think he really likes you.”

 

“Really?” it reassured Mike. He really wanted Hopper to like him, because he really, really liked El.

 

Hopper sat down, handing Mike a drink. “So, what do you do for a living Mike?”

 

“I’m a paid intern at the New York Times.” he nervously took a sip, his throat feeling dry again. “I do a bit of writing but it’s mostly just filler pieces. I’m hoping for a promotion, actually write something of substance.”

 

Hopper nodded, a small, hopefully approving smile at his lips. “Well, I wish you luck. You seem like a smart man, I know things will work out for you one day.”

 

“Thank you very much.” Mike smiled back, casting a glance at El who was happily watching them interact with each other. 

 

She stood up suddenly, excusing herself to the bathroom. Mike watched her leave, panic once again setting in at the thought of being left alone with Hopper. 

 

There was an awkward silence and Mike tried to think of something to say. “El, uh, tells me you’re a cop. What’s that like?”

 

Hopper laughed, lowering his glass. “Not scared are you, kid?”

 

“What? No…” Mike tried to pass it off as a laugh, but he’d be lying if he said he didn’t feel slightly nervous at being alone with a cop. He’s never broken a law but he always felt so guilty around them.

 

“It’s fine, I get it. Cops can be intimidating.” the man smiled, “But when I’m not on duty I’m just plain old Hopper.”

 

“El talks about you, a lot.” Mike smiled, self consciously fiddling with the glass in his hands. “She really admires you, you know.”

 

Hopper looked down at his glass briefly, then back up at Mike, shaking his head with a huge smile. “She does?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

A moment passed before Hopper spoke again, a more serious tone. “We didn’t always get along so well, used to have arguments. She can be loud, really loud. But she was just upset, losing her mother like that…” he coughed, not allowing his voice to falter. “She never really “fit” in. People thought she was weird because she was adopted. I don’t know, kids can be mean. But she only ever really had Max. And now...now she has you too.”

 

Mike didn’t know what to say, he knew all too well what it was like growing up. He’d had a few friends like Lucas, and then meeting Dustin and Will in college. They’d all been outcasts, never really understood. But they’d come together and he was thankful he finally had some great people in his life.

 

“Do you love her?”

 

The question came out of nowhere, taking Mike by surprise. But without hesitation he nodded, “Very much.”

 

They’d only been dating for a few weeks, but he just couldn’t explain it. There was something so certain about how they looked at each other, how they just seemed to fit.

 

“I’m glad.” Hopper smiled, and he raised his glass to tap it against Mike’s. 

 

El had been watching for a few minutes, not wanting to interrupt what looked like an important moment. When she returned to the table, the two were busy laughing.

 

“What’s so funny?” El said, raising an eyebrow at Hopper, she didn’t think she’d seen him laugh this much in forever.

 

“Mike was just telling me about how you met. About how you fell in the stairwell and all your stuff went everywhere.”

 

“Wow, ok it’s not  _ that _ funny.” El folded her arms but the two were still laughing.

 

“It is when you hear it after many stories of the crazy things you’ve done in the past.” Mike wiped a tear from his eye he was laughing so hard. “Like, like how you tried to make a jump on your bike because you thought it would fly like in E.T.”

 

“I was 12, leave me alone.” she sighed, but she was glad they were bonding, even if it meant Mike hearing all the lame stuff she did as a kid.

* * *

 

 

Hopper had taken El’s room in the apartment, El sleeping in Max’s room as she was out at Lucas’. They had said goodnight to Mike, but as soon as she closed the door she rounded on Hopper.

 

“What did you think?”

 

“About Mike?” Hopper sat down on the couch, untying his shoes.

 

She nodded, hesitantly sitting across from him. She so desperately wanted Hopper to like him.

 

“He’s a nice young man.”

 

She sighed, “Is that it?”

 

Hopper laughed, “Well what more do you want me to say? I’m not the one dating him.”

“But you like him right?”

 

“Why wouldn’t I? He’s smart, has a good job, he cares about you a lot.” Hopper shrugged. “Does he make you happy?”

 

El nodded quickly, “Really happy.”

 

“Then that’s all that matters. I trust you, I trust him.”

 

El jumped at him, wrapping her arms around his neck. “Thank you, thank you.”

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give me more of that Hopper and Mike bonding please, thanks


	9. Mom Steve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some generic group shenanigans in this chapter

Hopper had only stayed for the weekend, El and Max helping him back to the station. She was glad he had gotten along with Mike because she wasn't planning on getting rid of him that easily.

 

They returned back to the boys’ apartment, Mike eagerly getting up to greet El. Max kicked off her shoes and immediately went to the cookies Dustin had left on the side of the kitchen.

 

Mike sat back down on the couch, El leaning against him as she turned on the TV to MTV. A pop song from a few years ago began playing.

 

“That music is dumb.” Lucas rolled his eyes.

 

“Oh please, you know all the words to the movie Grease.” Dustin mimicked a high pitched singing voice.

 

“That's not true.”

 

“Wait, that was you I heard singing summer loving?” Mike laughed. “I thought that was Max or something.”

 

“Aw, Lucas…” Max pinched his cheek mockingly. “You're just as dorky as the rest of them.”

 

“Dustin still sleeps with a night light!” Lucas suddenly shouted, directing the attention off of him.

 

“What? You said you wouldn't tell!” Dustin grimaced.

 

“I didn't think it was that big of a deal.” Lucas shrugged, smirking.

 

“Not a big deal? Like breaking your arm in college by jumping off your bed?” Dustin laughed and everyone looked back at Lucas.

 

“You told me you fell out a tree.” Max folded her arms.

 

El scoffed, “You're one to talk, like the time you said you got that scar from falling off your skateboard but it was really because you tried to pet a cat!”

 

“But you hate cats, you won't go near Mews!” Dustin cried in disbelief. “I can't believe this!”

 

Max stepped back, feeling the heat rise in her cheeks. “Well _now_ I hate cats.”

 

She looked at Lucas’ smug expression, “Don't judge me, Sinclair. You got freaked out when we watched _Aladdin._ ”

 

“The genie can change into _anything._ No one should have that much power. No one!” Lucas turned to her but everyone was still laughing at him. He racked his brain for something to take the heat off him.

 

“Uh...Mike still has his Star Wars action figures!” Lucas pointed to Mike and everyone looked at him instead. “That's right. If I'm going down, I'm taking everybody with me!”

 

“Mike didn't do anything, leave him out of this!” El ran to Mike's side.

 

“Fine. You want something?” Mike threw his hands around. “Remember you thought you broke your Walkman? It was Dustin.”

 

“Shit Mike!” Dustin tugged at his hair.

 

“You what?”

 

“Guys!” Max shouted, but they couldn't hear her over the arguing.

 

Finally they heard a loud thumping from the floor.

 

“Steve.” They all froze, looking between themselves.

* * *

 

A loud knock came at the door. Dustin slowly walked over to the door, taking a deep breath before opening it with a huge fake smile.

 

“Steeeeeve! Hey buddy. What's uh, crack a lackin’?”

 

“Cut the shit Henderson.” Steve had his hands on his hips. “I can hear guys shouting and I'm trying to watch my TV. It's my night off I just want some peace but you little shits are disrupting me.”

 

“We were just having a... lively discussion.” Lucas furrowed his forehead.

 

“Cut it out!” Steve clapped his hands. “Apologise to each other.”

 

“We're not kids, Steve.” Dustin laughed, “we're not gonna apologise to each other because you said so.”

 

Steve stepped forward, his shoes squeaking against the floor.

 

Dustin gulped, taking a step back. “It was just a friendly discussion.”

 

“Yeah, I mean...Lucas knows all the words to Grease? Who knew right?” Max laughed casually, trying to seem cool as she leaned back against the couch.

 

“Just keep it down.” Steve turned to leave, “or you'll be the ones who are greased lightning.”

 

“That doesn't even make sense.” Lucas called out after him and the group erupted into laughter.

 

“Steve really has turned into a grumpy old man.” Dustin gave a sigh of relief and just like that, the arguments were over. They never did last long, the boys always bickering over something but finding an easy way to resolve everything.

 

“Mom Steve.” Max agreed.

* * *

 

“Mike? Where are we going?” El laughed as he pulled her along up the stairs of the apartment block. They'd left the others behind.

 

“You'll see.” He looked over his shoulder and stopped at the very top of the stairs.

 

He opened the door with a loud squeak, revealing the rooftop of the apartment. El slowly stepped out, noticing the picnic blanket and the candles. In the background was a stereo and Every Breath You Take was softly playing.

 

“What's all this?”

 

“I've been working late recently and I know we haven't had much time to spend just the two of us so...I don't know…” he mumbled, looking down at his shoes.

 

“You did all this? For me?” El smiled, stepping closer to him. She cupped both his cheeks in his hands and tilted his head to look at her. “That was really sweet Mike.”

 

He was going to say something else but she had stopped him by pressing her lips to his. When they broke apart she rested her forehead against his.

 

“I uh...I…” she bit her lip nervously, trying to stop the words coming out wrong. She wanted to tell him, even if she was scared. Sometimes in life you just have to take those chances.

 

She'd taken that chance when she'd left for New York, not sure if she'd find anywhere, find any friends. But she had. She'd found Max, and Lucas, and Dustin, and Will. And Mike. Mike. It somehow always came back to him. It had been like she'd known him for years, and a part of her felt that maybe in some other life they _had_ known each other. She didn't usually believe in that kind of stuff but things like this just don't happen. Whatever she had with Mike, it was bigger than the both of them.

 

“I love you.” She looked him in the eyes, so certain of the meaning behind those words.

 

He took a quiet sharp intake of breath and she had to fight herself from laughing. Because he was such a dork, but she loved him. She really, truly, helplessly loved him.

 

“I love you too, El Hopper.” He whispered, his head falling on top of hers, pressing a gentle kiss on top of her head.

* * *

 

 

Loud shouting woke El, lifting her head from Mike's chest. He was still deeply asleep, lightly snoring. She allowed herself a moment to stare at him, taking in his messy hair, his dorky Ghostbusters t-shirt that was beginning to fade because it had been worn so much.

 

But the noise was too loud for her to ignore.

 

“Mike.” She shook him but he just mumbled something incoherent and rolled over.

 

Deciding he was no help, she got up herself. The shouting was coming from the boys’ apartment. She banged on their door and Dustin opened it. She was all too aware suddenly that she was in her pyjamas.

 

“What is that noise?” She tried to look past him.

 

“Right now? You.” Dustin gestured to her still raised hand as if she was going to knock on the door again.

 

She pushed past him into the apartment and they all froze. Max and Lucas were playing foosball, rather competitively by the looks of it.

Will slowly lowered his fist as the cheer died in his throat. They were all in their pyjamas.

 

“It’s 7 am!” El looked at them all. “Why are you playing it now? Where did that even come from?”

 

“We got it yesterday….” Dustin looked down at the ground, shrugging. “We thought it'd be fun. And Will had stayed over last night in Mike's room so…”

 

“So you had an early morning game?”

 

“You are not nice in the morning.” Dustin said in a small voice.

 

“It was a match to see who would cook breakfast, loser has to cook.” Max said, “and I was winning.” She glared at Lucas.

 

Mike stumbled into the apartment, eyes not fully open yet. “What's going on?”

 

“Just your casual early morning table football match.” Dustin grinned. “Didn't it wake you?”

 

Mike shook his head. “I only woke up because I noticed El was missing.”

 

That made her heart melt.

 

“Aw, Mike.” Max sang before turning to Lucas. “How come you never notice if I'm gone?”

 

“Because I'm always awake first.”

 

“Since I'm up now,” El walked over to the foosball table, “how about I join in the bet.”

 

“Fine.” Lucas stepped back from the table. “Good luck trying to beat her. She's mental.”

 

“Let's make this interesting, Hopper.” Max raised an eyebrow. “Loser has to cook _and_ do the dishes.”

 

“Whatever.” El shrugged.

 

“For a _month._ ”

 

“Oooooh! It just got interesting!” Dustin cupped both hands around his mouth.

 

El leaned forward across the table. “Fine...by...me.”

 

They shook hands and begun playing. Mike was not a morning person, and within minutes he had curled up on the couch fast asleep again.

 

“No!!!!” Max collapsed to the floor. “No!!!”

 

“Too bad Mayfield.” El clapped her hands. “I beat you.”

 

“Best 5 out of 7?” Max asked desperately.

 

Lucas helped her up. “No way. You lost fair and square.”

 

“Traitor.” Max glared at Lucas.

 

“What delicious meal are you going to cook for us all?” El said, sitting down on the couch. Mike lifted his head to rest on her lap, his hands reaching up as they intertwined with El's.

 

“Fine. I'll make some bacon.” Max sighed. “But I'm not happy about it.”

 

“I am. I love bacon.” Dustin eagerly sat at the kitchen table.

 

El found she began to like weekend mornings, lazing around in her pyjamas with her friends. She felt like she'd finally found somewhere she belonged.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a bit of a weird chapter but I've got something I want to write but it didn't fit yet so I had to write a few "filler" chapters.


	10. Friends don't lie

“I can't do this anymore El!” Dustin burst into the apartment, El jumping out of her seat. Max was out with Lucas so Mike and El had the apartment to themselves. Until Dustin showed up.

 

“What can't you do?”

 

“These dates you keep setting me up on!” He said. “I can't do it. It's not fair to them.”

 

“What's not fair?” Will had just opened the door, “No one was home so I assumed you'd all be here.”

 

“It's nothing Will.” Dustin sighed. “Forget I said anything.”

 

“Dustin's upset because he's going on dates but none of the girls are Max.” Mike was laying on the couch, feet hanging over the edge. He hadn't looked up from his book.

 

“Shut up Mike!” Dustin folded his arms and El could have sworn for the first time since she'd met him, a faint blush was creeping on his cheeks.

 

“That was supposed to be a secret?” Will laughed, dumping his satchel on the table and grabbing an apple out their fruit bowl. “It's so obvious.”

 

“Not to Max it isn't.” Dustin looked away. “And it's going to stay that way. I can't let Lucas know. He's one of my best friends and whatever I'm feeling is my problem and I just need to find a way to get over it.”

 

“How? You said dating isn't helping.” El leaned over the back of the couch to face Dustin.

 

“That's just because she's still in my head.” Dustin began pacing. “Yeah, I just need to get her out of my head. I just won't see her and then she won't be in my mind.”

 

“And how - Mr “Genius” - can you do that if you literally live across the hall from her?” Will said through a mouthful of apple.

 

“I'll find a way.” Dustin nodded. But everyone thought it was a bad idea.

 

Mike finally put his book down. “I think you're making a huge mistake. She might think you hate her.”

 

“I'd rather that than have her know the truth.” Dustin's voice was stern, all playfulness out of his eyes. “I can't ruin my friendship with both of them over this.”

 

“Dustin-” El tried to protest but he raised his hands.

 

“No. I'm doing this. It's for my own good.” And he left the apartment, El feeling a sinking in her chest.

* * *

 

Dustin had done a good job at avoiding Max for almost a week. He didn't go over to her apartment, and whenever Max came into their apartment he was somehow either at “work” or in his room. It had been hard, but he had to do it to get over her.

 

But he got caught out. He opened his door to leave for work when he literally bumped into Max leaving her apartment. She picked up his briefcase that he'd dropped but she withheld it from him.

 

“Max, I need to go to work. Can I have my briefcase back?” He didn't want to play these games. Normally they'd joke about it, but he was trying so hard to get over his feelings that if he allowed this banter, he knew he'd be trapped.

 

“Why are you avoiding me?” She was actually serious, no joking in her tone. A little hurt behind her eyes. “I thought we were friends.”

 

“What? I'm not avoiding you.” he reached for his briefcase but she held it behind her back and leaned against the door so he couldn't grab it from behind.

 

“Really? Because lately every time I enter a room you leave it. I just want to know why? Did I do something to you?”

 

He shook his head. “No, it's not you.” He felt awful seeing the hurt expression on her face. “I'm just... going through something.”

 

“Then _talk_ to me about it.”

 

“I...I can't. I'm sorry.” He stepped back from her.

 

She threw the briefcase at him. Hard. He recoiled from the blow, but it didn't hurt as much as the thought that she hated him.

 

“You jerk.” She pushed past him into his apartment, slamming the door behind her.

 

He watched the closed door for a few moments, a sinking feeling in his chest. None of this was worth it.

 

* * *

 

El had her chest against Mike's chest as they watched The Bodyguard, curled up on his couch.

 

“Are you crying?” El looked up, hearing Mike softly sniffing.

 

He brought his free hand that wasn't intertwined with El's up to his eye quickly and wiped away a tear. “What? No.”

 

She cuddled him tighter. “Aw, you dork.”

 

The lights suddenly came on, Dustin returning from work. “Oh, sorry I didn't know-”

 

“It's ok.” Mike said, standing up quickly. “The movie's finished now anyway.”

 

“Mike definitely wasn't crying.” El nodded, looking over the back of the couch at Dustin.

 

Dustin caught sight of Mike's slightly red eyes and smirked a little.

 

“So how's your dumb avoiding Max plan going?” Mike brought the empty bowl of popcorn to the kitchen, El following him.

 

“It sucks. She caught me in the hall this morning and she shouted at me.”

 

“Huh, I didn't hear anything.” Mike shrugged.

 

“Yeah because you could sleep through the apartment being on fire.” El nudged him. “But we told you that wouldn't work, Dustin.”

 

“I know but I don't know what else to do.” He sighed and walked over to the couch. “Every time I see her I just...get this feeling in my chest. And I can't stop thinking about her.”

 

“You need to snap out of it.” Mike left the bowl on the side and walked over to Dustin, sitting on the coffee table in front of the couch. “She's dating Lucas.”

 

“I know that Mike!” Dustin shouted. “You don't think I want to “snap out of it”. I don't want to be the jerk that has a crush on his best friend's girlfriend.”

 

“Maybe you just need time?” El suggested but he shook his head.

 

“It's no good. It's been two years.”

 

“You'll find someone.” Mike leaned forward.

 

“How?” Dustin stood up. “How can I find someone when I'm still hopelessly in love with Max?”

 

“You're…. you're what?”

 

Dustin froze, the door had opened while he'd been talking to Mike and El. He slowly turned to see Max, her face as red as her hair, and Lucas, his mouth slightly hung open.

 

“Mike, I need to show you something.” El grabbed Mike's hand and pulled him out the apartment.

 

“But I wanted to watch.” He whispered to her as she closed the door behind her.

 

Dustin stood awkwardly, his gaze shifting between Max and Lucas. “Max...I…”

 

“Is this why you've been ignoring me?” She said quietly. He'd never heard her voice so soft before.

 

“I didn't want you to find out…”

 

“You didn't tell me?” Lucas’ voice was louder than Max's. “What happened to friends don't lie?”

 

“Lucas I wanted to tell you but-”

 

“But you didn't.”

 

“I didn't want to ruin things!” Dustin raised his own voice.

 

“How long...how long have you…?” Max finally met his eyes.

 

Dustin shrugged. “I don't know…”

 

“And you didn't tell me?” She held his gaze.

 

“Did you want him to?” Lucas turned to her.

 

She looked at him. “I can't believe you're asking me this.”

 

“If he'd asked you first would you have said yes?”

 

“I'm not dignifying that with an answer!” She retorted. “You're being unbelievable right now!”

 

“ _I'm_ being unbelievable?” He laughed sarcastically. “I'm sorry, I just found out my best friend lied to me about being in love with my girlfriend!”

 

“I didn't lie!” Dustin tried to keep his voice from faltering.

 

“I can't...I have to go.” Max shook her head, turning for the door.

 

“Max wait!” Lucas reached for her.

 

“I just need to be alone for a moment.” She shrugged out of his grip, grabbing the door.

 

She pulled the door open, and Mike and El fell forward into the apartment at her feet.

 

They had been listening in, leaning against the door.

 

“Uh…” Mike looked up at Max, Lucas and Dustin, then back down at El who he'd fallen on top of. “We were….”

 

“Ugh!’ Max stepped over them, Lucas running out after her.

 

Dustin stood in the doorway, helpless. Watching everything crumble before him.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um? I don't know why this became very Dustin/Max/Lucas angst but that's what happened


	11. I'll be there for you

“Lucas, come on. You're being ridiculous.” Will opened his apartment door to see Lucas carrying a backpack.

 

“Am I? I can't stay in the same apartment as him. Not if he keeps huge secrets like that.” Lucas pushed past him and threw his bag on the couch, anger boiling inside him.

 

Will closed the door. Jonathan wasn't home yet but Lucas could sleep in Will's room and he'll take the couch for the night.

 

“He only did it to spare your feelings.” Will sat next to where Lucas had fallen on the couch, hiding his head in his hands.

 

Lucas lifted his head slightly. “Maybe…But what if Max _likes_ him. And _I'm_ the one that's keeping them apart.”

 

“That's ridiculous. You know Max is crazy about you.”

 

“Is she? Because she didn't seem repulsed when Dustin confessed.”

 

“She was just shocked. And he's her friend so she probably doesn't want to hurt _his_ feelings.”

 

Lucas shook his head, burying it again in his folded arms. “I just don't know what to do.”

 

“Call her.” Will picked up the phone and handed it to Lucas. “She's probably just as confused and conflicted as you are, if not more.”

 

Lucas looked up and attempted a smile. “Thanks, Will the Wise.”

 

Will managed a laugh. “I thought we moved on from those names.”

 

“Never.” He smiled, dialing in Max's number.

* * *

 

 

The phone rang but El answered.

 

“Is Max there?”  Lucas sounded desperate. She'd run off in the fight and he'd tried to chase after her but he lost her.

 

She'd walked around for a while, eventually returning to her own apartment. But she'd locked herself in her room. They'd never had a fight this bad before.

 

“She is but I think she's asleep.” El reeled off the rehearsed lie Max had asked her to say if Lucas called. She knew Max just needed some time, but she hated lying to Lucas.

 

“Oh...well...can you tell her I called? And I really need to talk to her.”

 

“I will. Goodnight, Lucas.”

 

“Goodnight, El.”

 

El hung up the phone in the stand, and Max's head appeared outside her door.

 

“Was that Lucas?” She whispered, her eyes were red.

 

“He said he really needs to talk to you.”

 

“I don't feel like it right now.” Max closed the door again but El followed.

 

“I know it's hard but shouldn't you at least talk to him?” El cautiously sat at the edge of Max's bed.

 

She had tucked her knees underneath her chin, her red hair in a messy braid down her back.

 

“He thought I only “chose” him over Dustin because he asked me first. Like….like I'm some _prize_ or something. Like it was a game.” Max uncurled her legs. “I can't believe he would think that. I loved him because he was himself. Not because he just “got in there first”. He was being ridiculous.”

 

“I know he didn't handle it well. But he was just in shock.” El tried to make it right, but it didn't seem like it was going to help.

 

“Dustin…” Max sighed, “I had no idea. He's sweet and funny but...but I don't see him like that. I don't want to hurt his feelings.”

 

El knew it wasn't really her business, but she thought Max should know the truth. “That's why he never said anything. He knew you didn't like him and he didn't want to ruin your friendship. He really cares about you _and_ Lucas. You're his best friends.”

 

Max played with the end of her braid. “I should've let him down easy. He's one of my best friends and I just ran from him instead of rationally talking it through. Like an adult.”

 

“It was just the moment. I'm sure he understands.”

“I can't take that chance.” Max stood up, leaving El on the edge of her bed.

 

* * *

 

 

Mike tried to talk to Dustin, but it wasn't working. Instead he just left Dustin alone in his room.

 

A knock came at the door and he got up, expecting El. But it was Max.

 

“I need to talk to Dustin.”

 

“He won't talk to me.” Mike shrugged but she pushed past him anyway and knocked on Dustin's door.

 

“I need to talk to you.” She said, and he slowly opened it.

 

“I'm sorry about what I said, I know I shouldn't have-” he started but Max pushed him into his room.

 

He stumbled and she closed the door behind her. “Sorry, I just didn't want Mike listening in.”

 

“I'm sorry. I should have told you.” Dustin sat on his bed, running his hands through his hair. “I only did it because I didn't want to ruin your relationship with Lucas. You're both my best friends so I just tried to forget about it.”

 

“I'm sorry too…” she sat down next to him. “You're great, you really are. And I know there's a girl out there that will see that too. I shouldn't have run away from you. It was kind of a shitty thing to do.”

 

“It's ok, you were just caught off guard.”  He shrugged.

 

“But I really am sorry Dustin.”

 

“You don't have to…” he shook his head. “I'm fine. Really, I am.”

 

Max gave him a sad smile, both knowing full well he was lying.

 

“You should talk to Lucas.”

 

Max looked down at her hands. “He doesn't want to see me.”

 

“Are you kidding? He loves you. A lot.”

 

“You're just saying that…” she shook her head. “He thought I was only with him because he asked first. Not because I actually liked him.”

 

“You know he doesn't mean that.” Dustin hesitantly rested a hand across Max's, scared he maybe crossed a line. But she didn't recoil. “He talks about you all the time. How amazing he thinks you are. It's kind of annoying actually.”

 

She managed a small laugh and Dustin continued talking.

 

“Maybe I do have feelings for you and maybe I'll get over it. But I know for a fact that Lucas won't be able to forgive himself if he hurts you.”

 

“Thank you, Dustin.” she wrapped her arms around him and he hugged her back, knowing that he's done the right thing. Strangely though, he did feel ok. He knew that Max was happy and that's all he really wanted. Maybe he wasn't the one who made her happy like Lucas, but he was her friend, her best friend. And he would be fine with that. 

 

* * *

 

Lucas left Will's apartment, determined to talk to Max even if she didn't want to see him. He had to tell her he loved her. He had to tell her that he was sorry. He had to apologise to Dustin, he should have talked to him instead of yelling.

 

He knocked on Max's apartment but Mike answered.

 

“Mike?”

 

“I came over here,” he said, “Max and Dustin were talking so I gave them some space because it sounded awkward.”

 

“Really?”

 

“It's not what you think.” Mike quickly added and he could hear El sighing in the background. “I mean, I don't know what you think I'm talking about...it's not….uh...coming El!” 

 

Mike closed the door quickly, trying to get out of the awkward situation.

 

Lucas took a deep breath and was about to go into his apartment when Max opened the door, Dustin behind her.

 

“Max?” 

 

“Lucas!” She flung her arms around him and he hugged her back, burying his head against her shoulder.

 

“I'm sorry I ran out on you.” She said, “But I talked it over with Dustin. We're cool.”

 

Lucas shook his head, arms still around her waist. “No, I'm the one who should be sorry. I didn't trust you. And that wasn't ok.” 

 

He hugged her again and then met Dustin's eyes.

 

“Uh, can we talk, man?” Dustin gestured to their apartment and Lucas nodded. 

 

He followed Dustin into their apartment.

 

“I'm sorry I didn't tell you about my feelings.” Dustin started. “But you know I wouldn't do anything, right? You're my best buddy. I couldn't do that to you.”

 

“I know.” Lucas looked down. “I just...I just wish you could have told me though. We're supposed to be best friends but you felt you couldn't talk to me. And I'm sorry.”

 

“This is crazy.” Dustin laughed. “Listen to us. We sound like one of El's soap operas.” 

 

“Yeah.”  the other boy laughed. “But I mean it though. I hate that you thought I wasn't there for you. But I am. We all are.”

 

They awkwardly looked at eachother a moment. “Should we hug?” Dustin raised an eyebrow.

 

“Uh? Yeah, yeah ok.” Lucas held out his arms and they awkwardly patted each other on the back. 

 

“Aw…” they heard a voice from the other side of the door. 

 

Dustin opened it to see Mike, El, Max and Will leaning against the other side. Will had turned up a few moments after Lucas, wanting to see what happened.

 

“We were just…” Max looked up at Lucas and grinned innocently.

 

“Come here.” He wrapped her in a hug.

 

One by one they joined in on the hug, and soon they were stood, all six, in the hallway between the two apartments, hugging each other tightly. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so bad at resolving angst. 
> 
> After this there's just one more chapter! But thank you all so much for reading! The support this has gotten is amazing and I'm so thankful xx


	12. Christmas

**December, 1993**

 

El simply adored Christmas in New York. Sure, it was cold and the wind cut right through you, but the lights in the streets and the trees covered with snow were enough to make her feel the festive spirit.

 

She loved walking the streets with Mike, grabbing some hot chocolate from the street vendors and gazing at the Christmas displays in the shop windows.

 

But her favourite activity was ice skating in central park. She loved the feel of Mike's warm hand in hers, keeping her balanced and stable on the ice.

 

Mike was surprisingly good at ice skating, all too quick to show off to El by attempting to skate backwards as he held both her hands, guiding her around the rink.

 

“Mike, watch out.” El nervously looked behind him, scared he was going to fall.

 

“It's fine.” He laughed, pulling her along.

 

But he was too busy showing off and his skate caught on a chip in the ice and he tumbled backwards, pulling El with him.

 

She landed, her head on his chest, almost knocking the wind out of him.

 

“Are you ok?” she looked down at him, he was wincing slightly. She let her hand brush across his cheek, red from the cold.

 

“Yeah,” he nodded, laughing slightly. “I guess I fell got you, huh.”

 

El rolled her eyes. “Really?” She laughed, shaking her head. “You're such a dork.”

 

“But you love me.”

 

“Do I?” She grinned as she leaned down, quickly pressing her lips to his. “I love you.”

 

He helped her up after a man shouted at them for “causing a hazard” on the ice.

 

Mike's jacket was covered with ice from where he'd fallen, a huge wet patch on the butt.

 

“Did you wet yourself, Wheeler?” Dustin's voice came from behind and they turned to see him waiting around the edge of the rink. A girl they didn't know with him.

 

“Ha ha, very funny.” Mike dusted himself off.

 

Dustin introduced them to the girl, she just started working at the museum a few weeks ago. He was showing her around New York as she just moved here and he caught sight of Mike and El on the ice rink.

 

“We'll catch up with you later.” Dustin waved them goodbye, “there's still tones of New York to see.”

 

Mike and El watched them leave, happy he'd finally met someone, allowing him to move on from Max.

 

El got better at ice skating as towards the end of their session, but she still didn't let go of Mike's hand. They handed in their skates to the girl behind the counter and left the park.

 

They saw some kids building a snowman and El got an idea. Before Mike knew what was happening, she had scooped up a huge snowball and threw it at him.

 

“Hey!” He laughed, bending down to cover her with snow in revenge.

 

Within a few minutes they were having a full blown snowball fight, shrieking and laughing like kids.

 

El ran up close to Mike, jumping up to dump a pile of snow on top of his woollen hat, his messy hair still sticking out from underneath. But he caught her in his arms and she dropped the snow when he picked her up and spun around, careful not the slip again.

 

She was laughing when he put her down, and Mike knew in that moment he couldn't get enough of her. He really did love her. Her arms were around his neck, and they were staring softly at each other.

 

“Marry me.” He mumbled, the words coming out before he'd even thought them.

 

“Huh?” She broke into a small smile, hoping she'd heard him correctly.

 

“Marry me.” His voice was louder, more certain.

 

“Mike…”

 

“I know we've only known each other a few months and I know people might say we're going too fast. But there's something I can't explain between us, something stronger and more special than anything I've ever felt before. And...and I can't imagine not -”

 

“Yes.” She whispered, leaning forward and pressing her forehead against his. “Mike Wheeler, I will marry you.”

 

She grabbed him by his scarf so that their lips met, both smiling into the kiss. Mike once again picked her up, never breaking the kiss.

* * *

 

 

The news of Mike and El's engagement slipped out during the New Year's Eve party. They were planning on waiting a few weeks but they were both just so excited they accidentally blurted it out.

 

“I guess this is a good time to tell you our news.” Lucas said, reaching for Max's hand. “We decided to move in together.’

 

“Really?” El leapt at Max. “I'm so happy for you.” 

 

“We haven't figured out who's apartment we'll move into yet,” Max said, almost knocked back from El's enthusiastic hug. “But we just felt like it was the right time.”

 

“This is great news!” El looked at Mike and he smiled, raising his glass to them.

 

Across the room, Will had found himself under the mistletoe left up from Christmas with the boy from the bar he's been seeing. He'd kept it quite private, not wanting to share too much of his love life, but from what the others could see, Will was very happy.

 

Dustin was nervously talking to the girl from the museum, he'd invited her to the party because she didn't really know anyone. Thankfully Mews arrived and the girl practically melted when she saw Dustin interacting with the cat.

 

As the countdown began, they all came together looking between each other's faces. 1993 had been an interesting year to say the least, many ups and downs, giving them a chance to become closer and learn more about each other. It had been a good year full of new love and new friendships. But as the seconds wound down, they could only hope 1994 would be even better, waiting to see what the future would bring. Some things were certain, but the rest they'd have to figure out for themselves.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading! This fic has gotten so much support and I'm so thankful. As always I'm looking forward to even more new projects in the future and hopefully I'll see you there!
> 
> Once again thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it xx


End file.
